Across the times
by krissymarie1108
Summary: A girl finds herself on the deck of the Black Pearl which is docked at her private dock! She meets infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and the embark on an prophecy involved adventure, bringing the two together in more ways than one
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This came to me in a dream and I just had to write it down. Slightly new to fanfic, i appreciate any advice/constructive criticism/ect.** **is always welcomed. Please read review and enjoy!**

**P.S. I (sadly) do not own Jack or POTC. (Unfortunately.)**

Chapter One- Beginning

"Take this Sadie-Luv," my grandmother whispered hoarsely putting the necklace around my neck. "Keep it safe, follow your heart, and you'll embark on your destiny."

Those were the last words I heard my beloved Grandmother say before her hands slid from my neck, life leaving her old, frail body. Tears streaked my face as I turned at the sound of the door behind me opening.

"Miss Morgan," said my grandmother's lawyer. "The late has left her possessions to you, her only surviving family and soul heir."

This I knew already. There was no one left. Just her and Grandmother, and even she was gone now. _Aw Grandmama_ I sighed, fresh tears leaking from my eyes. _My sweet Grandmama._

"There are a few things she wished for me to give you directly, however," the lawyer said, breaking my inner turmoil.

"What such things?" I asked, fingering the charm-adorned chain around my neck.

"They involve the necklace, and that is all I was ever told," replied the lawyer. "If you'd follow me please," he said gesturing towards the still open door.

Taking one last look at my beloved Grandmama I leaned over, placing a light kiss on her cheek, "I shall miss you," I whispered a single tear making it's way down my face and I turned, standing up from her bed, following the lawyer out the door.

He led me to my grandmother's library where her closed the door and walked to the desk in the center of the book lined room. On top of the dark, very distressed, antique wood desk was an even darker, even more distressed wooden box. No, not quite a box. More like a chest. _A treasure chest_ my mind mused thinking of Grandmama's pirate tails that were always told while she tucked me in at night.

_"And that my Sadie-luv is how the Black Pearl rose once again from the depths of the sea, to sail again across the waves," Grandmama said tucking the blanket close around me. "Now deary, it is time to sleep and dream," she said kissing my forehead before she rose from my bed and towards the door._

_Her hand reached for the light switch, but I stopped her, "Grandmama?"_

_"Yes, luv," she asked facing me once more._

_"Someday, I want to become a pirate," I stated seriously. Well, as serious as my eight-year-old self could possibly be._

_A small smile appeared on Grandmama's face before she whispered, "Someday my little Sadie-luv. Someday."_

"Miss Morgan?"

The lawyer's voice broke my thoughts once more. "Yes? Sorry. It's been a very trying day," I muttered.

"That it has," the lawyer looked solemnly down at his hands. "But," he started, his head coming up to look at me again, "As I said, your Grandmother wanted me to give this to you directly and immediately upon the time of her death." He gestured towards the chest on the desk. "It's locked. Only you are allowed to open it and see it's contents."  
>"Well where is the key?" I asked looking around the desk, where the key must be.<p>

"On the necklace I see you received," he said eying the charms. "Now, I'll leave you to your things. All legal matters of the estate and accounts have been handled. The estate and your Grandmother's multimillion dollar fortune are all now in your name and possession."

And with that he left the room.

I walked to the window behind the desk, looking out over the vast property to the waves hitting the sand shore, just across the lawn. _"We Morgans have always lived with the sea,"_ the whispering voice of my Grandmother floating through my thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the lawyer exiting the house and getting in his car, finally leaving me alone.

I turned to look at the chest, fingering the key-charm on the necklace. I waled to the desk, placing my hand lightly atop the chest. Placing the key in the lock, I twisted it, hearing a click then lifted the lid.

Inside was a folded piece of worn parchment..._parchment?_...a compass, a book, and an envelope with my name on it. I lifted the envelope, sliding my thumb beneath the seal, opening it carefully and pulling out a folded piece of heavy paper. Unfolding my Grandmother's stationary, I began to read:

_My Dearest Sadie-luv._

_You've always bee told of the sea. Of pirates, adventures, treasure, The Black Pearl. You once told me that someday you wished to become a pirate. My darling Sadie-luv, you're about to get your wish. You luv are part of an old pirate prophecy, one I'm sure you remember from the bedtime stories I told you every night. All you will need to know is inside the book and inside your memory and heart. Someone will soon arrive, and they'll change your life forever. Do not be frightened child. The compass will point you to your destiny."_

_I'll always love you my little Sadie-luv,_

_Grandmama_

Tears of sadness and confusion stung my eyes as i folded the letter back up, placing it in the envelope once more. I picked up the compass, inspecting it. Old, close-cased, green lined with gold, nothing particularly striking about it. _The compass will point you to your destiny._ I opened the lid of the compass only to find the needle spinning wildly. "A broken compass is going to lead me to my destiny?" I sighed, more confused and depressed than before. I set the still open compass on the desk ad plopped down into the chair behind me.

"Oh Grandmama, what does all this mean? I don't understand," I whispered aloud leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

Thats when I heard it. The sudden sound of hard, angry waves rushing the shore. Opening my eyes, I turned in the chair, looking out the window again. But this time the scenery was different. The bright blue sky had been replaced with a deep, swirling gray-black, the sea churning and whirling beneath it. A bolt of lightening struck the surface of the water, mere feet from the private dock. I jumped from the chair, rushing to the window in shock, hoping nothing had been destroyed the sudden storm. As I watched the wind pulling the waves, shaking the dock, something began to rise out of the water.

"What the..." I blinked, rubbing my eyes as a long wooden pole continued to rise from under the surface of the water. Soon, sails, _sails?..._appeared. A mast. _A mast?_ A ship? Rising out of the sea? How is this possible?

More and more of the ship appeared from the deep until finally it stopped rising. I waited for something, anything to happen. but nothing did.

Startlingly, the black clouds began to recede, the sun shining once again, the sea calming, the waves slightly lapping the shore once more.

But still nothing happened.

Gathering all the courage I could muster I left the library, exited the house and headed across the lawn to the dock. A boarding plank rested between the mysterious ship and the dock. I hesitated at the bottom of the plank, looking up at the ship. The dark, worn wood, weathered by the sea gave the ship a foreboding but somehow beautiful appearance. The sails were black, patched in some places. I took a tentative step forward up the plank and onto the deck of the ship. Taking a look around it appeared to be deserted. I gazed at the mast, rising high above the deck, amazed, confused, in pure awe at what I was seeing.

"A pirate ship," I whispered. the realization dawned on me suddenly.

"Ye there! What be ye lass doin' on me ship?"

I yelped and spun around. There standing at the helm was a man. His eyes looked like two pieces of shiny black coal. His face framed by black dreadlocks, he was wearing, well best described as pirate clothes; boots, breeches, loose white shirt, slightly open at the chest, and a hat.

"I'll ask ye again lass. What be ye're business on me ship?" he said again in a slurring voice

"I...I..." I blinked, unable to form a response.

"Aye, Aye? Not the answer I be lookin' for lass," the strange mas said, his hands waving delicately through the air as he walked down the steps to the deck, where he came to a stop a few feet from me.

"How 'bout we start with ye name," he asked smirking mischievously.

"Sadie. My name is Sadie Morgan," I replied finding my voice.

"Ah, well Miss Morgan ye happen to be standing on the deck of me _Pearl_ with no explanation. Unless ye do have an explanation with which ye have yet to share. Which leads me to be inclined to assume you have no explanation at all."

My head spun with confusion, trying to decipher what he said when a realization hit me. "YOUR _Pearl_? As in the _Black Pearl_?" I asked.

"Aye. This be me ship the_ Black Pearl _and I be the Captain Jack Sparrow," he grinned waving his hands and bowing slightly before me.

"The_ Black Pearl_? The _Black Pearl_ that sailed to World's End and back?" I asked trying to understand what I was hearing.

"Aye luv. The very ship. Now if you'd be so kind as to tell me why ye be on my ship?" he smirked at me again, sending shivers down my spine.

"The prophecy," I whispered, nearly breathless.

"A prophecy? Well now this is an interesting turn of events," smiled the Captain. "And just what sort of prophecy would this here on be?" He took a few steps towards me, taking in my appearance. His eyes grazed my ballet-flat clad feet, up my dark wash skinny jeans, to my white peasant top. He stopped when his eyes caught my necklace.

"Now where did ye get that luv," he eyed it, disbelief written across his face.

"My Grandmother before she passed away this afternoon," my heart sank low at the memory of her. _Oh Grandmama_.

"And did said Grandmother give ya anything else," Captain Jack asked leaning closer towards me. "A map perhaps?"

"I...I'm not sure. The chest contained a book, a folded piece of paper, and a broken compass. I suppose the paper...parchment really, could be a map," I pondered. the apprehension and fear I had felt moments before was being replaced with curiosity by his intense gaze.

"A broken compass?" his eyes widened. "I must see this chest you speak of." He turned and then stopped and turned back to face me, a confused but intrigued look in his face.

"Miss Morgan, if you'd be so kind as to bring said chest to the _Pearl_, I have some duties I must attend to due to this current situation." And he turned back up the stairs and through a door leaving her still on the desk alone again.

Before my brain registered it, I was racing back to the house for the chest. The original fear had completely left me. A pirate! A real pirate, and a rather handsome one at that is on a ship, a pirate ship, the _Black Pearl_, docked at my dock, asking about a map!

_"Oh Grandmama, you were right!"_ I thought excitedly. _Someday Sadie-luv. Someday._

Today is that someday.

I grabbed the chest, the reached for the compass that sat, still open on the desk. The needle had stopped spinning and was pointing at the _Black Pearl_ through the window. Thinking this odd I grabbed it and walked back to the ship determined to find some answers and begin this adventure towards my destiny.

No one was on deck when I stepped back on board, so tentatively I walked up the stairs to the door Captain Sparrow had walked through. I adjusted the chest in my arms and raised my hand to knock when the door swung open, and the Captain collided with my body, knocking us both to the floor, him grabbing my waist and turning to take the brunt of the fall, cushioning my landing on top of him.

He eyed me suggestively, 'Luv, ye're strange attire is highly inappropriate for a lass such as yourself."

Huffing, I got off him and stared. "Strange attire! Tell me Captain Sparrow what makes my attire strange and not yours? And how in any way, is it inappropriate?" Then it hit me. He's not from this time...this world. He looked falsely shocked by my outburst, a strange glint in his eyes that I couldn't place.

"I apologize," I started, looking at him intently. "You aren't familiar with the customs of this...this world."  
>"Aye. That I am not," he replied that mischievous smirk appearing again. "But I must say, it is visually pleasing. I never seen clothing fit that closely to a woman's figure before."<p>

I blushed. "_A charming pirate. Just my luck,"_ I thought half sarcastic. To stand my ground, I curled my lips into a suggestive smile I learned almost always got me what I wanted out of men. "Captain Sparrow," I started sweetly looking up at him through my eyelashes. "Shouldn't we be discussing this prophecy that seems to have brought us together?"

I swore I saw a flash of surprise cross his face, but it quickly vanished when someone said, "Cap'in, the crew be concerned we be lost," a stout gray bearded man said taking a swig from a flask.

"Aye Master Gibbs. We're lost. But we aren't lost," the Captain said gesturing around with his hands, something he seemed to do often. _Wonder what else he does with those hands._ STOP IT! I mentally kicked myself. _Focus Sadie. Focus._

"How can we be lost if we ain't?" Master Gibbs asked confused, but obviously used to the Captain's unusual manner of speaking.

"Because Master Gibbs, I don't know were we currently are, but Miss Morgan here does and is in possession of information regarding where we are going."

The man, Master Gibbs, eyed me up and down worriedly. "Aye Cap'in," he nodded his eyes never leaving me as he backed away from Jack and I.

After he had gone, Jack gestured to the Captain's Quarters, where she entered and he closed the door.

He sat behind a desk covered in papers, maps, and empty bottles of what could be for nothing other than rum, judging by the smell of the room. Man, sea, and rum. An intoxicating scent.

"Tell me Miss Morgan, about the aforementioned prophecy," he said eying me intently. That smirk, that smirk was completely unique to his face was present again.

"It's a long story," definitely not the bedtime story I always believed.

"Aye, but it appears that we seem to have that time," he leaned forward resting his chin atop his hands, propped on the desk by this elbows.

"It's no more than a bedtime story my Grandmama told me as a girl," I sighed gripping to some form of reality. In a few moments I would wake up in my bed, this all being a dream. I pinched myself on the arm, surprised that it not only hurt but that the room around me was still that of a pirate ship. _The Black Pearl._

"Aye well luv, as you can see some bedtime stories have an air of truth 'bout them," his eyes glinting curiously. "Now Miss Morgan, if you'd please continue."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Prophecy

I eyed her as closed her eyes, obviously trying to draw the story from the recesses of her memory. Her strange attire intrigued me. Never had I seen a woman's legs hugged so closely by breeches, strange dark blue breeches, or the bareness of her shoulders which the white shirt she wore barely covered. Even more surprising was the thin sliver of milky white skin peeking between the line of her pants and shirt.

She opened her eyes again, showing they were a sparkling green, much similar to the emeralds that adorned many a ring on my fingers. Her fiery auburn hair resembled the deep red of the burning sea at sunset. She was toned and lean, but short slightly in stature. And she had a bite to her tongue he had nay heard from a woman before.

_Aye an interesting lass she is, _I thought to myself.

As she began her story, my attention focused, "Grandmamma told me once about an old pirate prophecy. She told me of a Captain aboard a ship, _The Black Pearl_. A daft, infamous, genius Captain. A Captain who could gain anything, escape any predicament, and return from World's End," she looked at me, a dreamy twinkle behind the question in her eyes. "That would be you I suppose?" she smiled slyly.

"Aye, lass ye be correct," I smirked my infamous smirk. "I am Captain of the _Black Pearl_, who returned from many a perilous situation, including World's End. I am Captain Jack Sparrow," the pride and arrogance clear in my voice.

She laughed lightly, a sweet sound. _A sweet sound? Bugger..._I thought, focusing my attention back to the story.

"Said Captain, you apparently, was missing one thing. Immortality. The Fountain of Youth." I raised a curious eyebrow at her statement. _Aqua da Vida?_

"But no one has ever found the Fountain. Or at least lived to return to say they had," I said questioningly. I'd tried to find the Fountain before to no avail.

"Grandmamma told me that as well, hence the prophecy. The secret to the Fountain is one cannot gain immortality alone. Then it would be a curse, not a gift. But neither can someone gain immortality with just anyone. To gain immortality you must be willing to share it with someone who means more to you than yourself. And as for finding it, the necklace will point the way. That's all I was told."

"And what if said person does not exist?" I asked, my mind racing to interpret what I was hearing.

"Then if you try to drink the water of Aqua da Vida you'll die," she said with an arrogant frankness that tickled my insides.

Talking to her was like talking to myself.

"Well lass, it appears I won't be allowed immortality, for there is no one I care for in this world more than meself," I smiled, countering her bluntness with false disinterest.

"That Mr. Sparrow, is where the rest of the prophecy comes in," she smirked mischievously.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," I stated in an annoyed tone.  
>"Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow," I stated again.

"Oh, sorry _Captain_," she exaggerated the word. "As I was saying, supposedly the prophecy states that in a world far different from the Captain's...your world, a girl would be born and when she was grown would be gifted a necklace adorned with thing necessary to reach the Fountain. This girl is supposedly supposed to show the Captain...you...the other half of himself...yourself." Realization dawned on her face, her kohl lined eyes widened. "Oh!"

I smiled. Seems my fortunes have turned. Immortality and a beautiful, witty, sharp tongued bonnie lass.

_Bugger! More blasphemous thoughts!_ I watched her; she was setting the chest on my desk. Finally, she opened it pulling out a book and flipping through the pages.

"Something's missing, something's missing," she muttered stopping to skim a page. I watched her lips move silently as she read. A look laced with understanding, and slight amazement flickered on her face.

"Care to share, luv?" I smirked casually.

"Yes, yes, sorry. It says that for the realization to dawn, and to find the Fountain, both parties must work together, and grow from strangers, to truly feel the emotions required to drink from the Fountain," she paused, her brow wrinkled in thought. "The journey can't be undertaken without each other. We have to work together, equal partners, to even _find_ the Fountain."

I thought this over. This wouldn't be the first time I've joined forces with someone to obtain some treasure or another. But never a woman. And definitely never a woman I was supposedly supposed to fall in love with to obtain said treasure. _Love?_ I shivered at the thought of the word. There's no room in a pirate's, a pirate Captain's life especially, for love. I have however gotten around such predicaments before.

"Aye, lass, it appears so," I said giving her my most dashing smirk. "So what be our heading?"

"Heading?" she asked confused. "Oh, oh yes well, I'm hoping this is a map, and can help us answer that question." She handed me a piece of parchment from the chest before going to look out the window behind me. I unfolded the parchment. _Aye yes a map!_ Reading the inscriptions around the map, my brow furrowed.

"Jack," a hand fell on my shoulder.

"Aye, luv?" I raised my head to look at her.

"Our heading?" she asked.

'That appears to be up to you. You have the necklace," I eyed the charms resting just below the swell of her chest.

"How does the necklace point us in the direction we're supposed to travel?" she asked, her fingers playing with the necklace.

"The inscriptions on the map say the ivory feather will point us to a portal that will take us back to my world," I told her, pointing to the inscription.

"Let me see if I can find a reference to this in the book," she said. Then my stomach grumbled. Rations had been running low. The entire crew was half starved.

Sadie grinned, "We could examine this further, in my house, with food. I happen to have enough food to feed the entire crew until til they burst."

"A fantastic suggestion Miss Morgan!" I said rising from my chair. "I'll gather the scallywags and we'll follow ye to ye're residence."

XXXXXXX

I was seated at the head of the table in my dining room, the book open in front of me, surrounded by pirates. Loud pirates.

"Miss Morgan, what be this strange contraption?" one asked attention directed at the light bulbs in the chandelier above the table.

"Electric lighting," I said not looking up from the book.

"Oi! The water comes out of this...thing...an' it's hot an' cold," another man shouted from the kitchen amazed.

"A faucet, running water," I sighed growing annoyed. I understood that they knew nothing about this world they currently found themselves in, but how was I supposed to concentrate with all these questions!

"Hush ye scurvy dogs," barked Jack. "Can't ye see the lass be trying to read?" The crew hushed almost instantly, some murmuring apologies in my direction.

"Thanks Jack," I smiled looking at him.

"Me pleasure Miss Morgan," he said his lips curling into that charming smirk. "Read anything interesting?"

"So far, all I can gather is we're supposed to rub the feather over the compass, then drop the charm into the sea and use the compass to follow the feather to the portal," I said reading the passage again.

"Oi! Miss Morgan! Ye're piss pot swallowed me piss!" came a startled voice from the direction of the powder room.

"A contraption that swallows piss!" said Jack stunned staring at me. "A truly strange world ye live in Miss Morgan."

"Sadie, Jack. Please call me Sadie," I sighed. I could see him smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"So since we kinda have our heading," I said standing from my chair. "I'm going to pack a few things while the crew loads the ship with whatever they find in the house we may need, and we'll be on our way."

"Aye Sadie-luv," Jack said also standing. _Sadie-luv_. I thought anyone but Grandmamma saying it would sound odd, but for some reason hearing Jack say it sent shivers over my body. "I should get these ruffians out of ye're house and back to me ship." Then turning towards Gibbs he shouted, "Gather the crew! Back to the ship! Ready to set sail as soon as Miss Morgan be ready."

I walked up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. _I should change,_ I thought opening the double doors to my large walk-in closet. _If I'm going to be a pirate I should look like one_, my mind mused as I pulled some leather skinny pants, a white men's tank top, and black small cut corset.

I changed into the fresh clothes, wrapping a bandana around the crown of my head, like Jack's, to keep my hair off my face. Then I started throwing clothes into a duffle bag and suitcase, grabbing anything I might need. Jeans, t-shirts, undergarments, pajamas, plenty of jackets and socks, and multiple pairs of shoes. I walked around the room thinking of other things I might need. "Soap, definitely need soap," I said aloud, walking to my attached bathroom. But upon leaving my closet, I saw Jack reclined on my bed against my pillows, hands crossed behind his head, eyes closed. I sighed, tilting my head to the side and smiled.

"Jacky darling, wake up," I said hand on my hip.

His eyes opened slowly, "Ye be ready now," he asked taking in my appearance smirking. "Aye, now ye look like a pirate luv."

"It's not the clothes that make the pirate Jack. And no, I need a few last things before we leave." I said turning towards the bathroom where I packed a small bag with soap, assorted toiletries, and some make up, with my toothbrush.

"All ready Captain," I said coming into my main room, gathering the bags from the closet and heading for the door.

"Care to assist me?" I asked offering him a bag.

"No. See luv, its situations such as this one that I use me crew to my advantage," he winked. "Master Gibbs!" he shouted at the door, which then opened producing Gibbs.

"Aye Cap'in?"

"Take Miss Morgan's belongings to her quarters if ye'd be so kind."

"Aye Cap'in. Those be the quarters across from ye're's are they?"

A slow smile turned my lips as I spied Jack twitching his nose nervously.

"Aye, Master Gibbs. Those be the ones," he muttered catching my eyes.

"Awe Jacky darling! Just couldn't bear to be too far from me after our first day?" I teased.

Instead of embarrassing him further as I expected, his smirk returned.

"You've caught me luv. It was just a thought that maybe the closer we are the better to become closer," he sauntered towards me in his waltzy walk. He grabbed my hand, hooking it through his arm. "Now Sadie-luv, to the _Pearl!"_

XXXXXXX

_She dressed like that on purpose the knifing seductress,_ I thought, escorting her to the _Black Pearl._ I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. Her fiery hair curled into slight ringlets at the ends, the top wrapped in a bandana much like my own. I wanted to touch it, run my fingers through it. Something stirred inside me at the thought.

"Jack," she asked.

"Yes Sadie-luv?" I replied shaking my thoughts from my head.

"Do you think it's possible?" she bit her lip thinking.

_Oi luv! Don't do that! You're boiling my blood!_

"Is what possible, Miss Sadie," I asked unsure of what she was referring to.

"To love someone more than yourself," she asked stopping to turn and look at me.

Her black lined green eyes bore into me and before I could stop it, my mouth betrayed me, "Absolutely!"

"Good," she smiled stepping onto the dock heading towards the plank and boarded the ship.

"Bugger," I muttered following her. I most definitely do not think that possible. Do I? Nope, no. Maybe?

I needed space from her, to cool my blood and give my thoughts a firm talking to.

"Follow me luv," I offered her my arm once more, directing her to her room. "This is your room, mine's right there." I said pointing at the doors. "Now I shall leave ye to get settled while I attend to me ship." And with that I turned to my door and went into my quarters, leaving her in the hall watching me go.

I was uncomfortable. The stirrings were unnatural to me. I sat behind my desk, leaning back in my chair, pondering.

It's that wit. That damned wit that makes her eyes flash with certain fierceness. Her small slow smile reminded me of my own. That's it! She is me, if me were a woman! But there was an innocence about her that I knew I lacked.

"Bugger," I sighed aloud, reaching for a bottle of rum and taking a deep swig. This prophecy be messin' with me mind!

There was a knock at the door. "Enter," I said taking another drink of my rum.

"Jack," she said softly, entering the room. "I'm sorry. If I insulted you in any way, it was never my intention."

I nearly spat my entire mouth full of rum all over her in surprise. _She thinks she insulted me?_

"Nay luv. My feelings be intact and perfectly alright," I lied. She could never insult me.

"Good, I'd hate to make a bad impression on my first day," she smiled a small, slightly sad smile.

_Why is she sad? Why do I care? Bugger!_

She turned to leave, her hand hovering over the door knob when she turned back towards me. "Jack? Can I have some rum?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Aye, Sadie-luv," I said getting another bottle and passing it to her. "I've never been known to deny a pirate his…her rum," I smiled sitting back down.

She took the bottle and sat down atop my desk, uncorking the bottle with her teeth and spitting the cork on the floor.

She raised her bottle, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho," she sang softly before taking a few heavy gulps of rum.

"An' where did ye learn that song, luv," I asked surprised she, a lass from a world without pirates, would know that song.

"My Grandmother," sadness furrowed her brows. "I miss her. She was the only person I had, and now she's gone." She drank deeply again.

_She drinks like I pirate, _I smiled inwardly. But she also had me curious. Certainly a bonnie lass such as she had a man, a friend, someone? "Tell me 'bout ye'reself Miss Sadie."

"Well Jack," she started, swigging again, half the bottle already gone. She swirled the liquid watching it spin around the bottle before drinking from it again as if trying to gain courage from the rum. "I never fit in anywhere. I spent most of my time writing down the pirate stories Grandmamma told me, because no one else knew of pirates and the stories had only been passed orally between a few select people. My Grandmamma, her grandmamma, and so on, were of the select few. I learned sword fighting instead of normal activities the other kids did. I dreamed of growing up to become a pirate instead of a doctor. I just never felt like I belonged," she sighed before draining the contents of her bottle.

I handed her another and she gave me a small smile.

"But sweet Grandmamma, she always knew," she said dreamily.

"Aye luv. She knew you belonged with the sea," I smiled at her. _With me._ I felt those stirrings stir again.

_Bugger._

"It would appear so," she muttered looking at her bottle of rum pensively for a moment before chugging half the bottle. "Drink up me hearties yo ho!" she slurred, a small dribble of rum dripping from her chin to her bare chest, not escaping my notice.

_Bugger!_

I laughed trying to vanquish my thoughts, and to my surprise she laughed too.

Quite a few bottles of rum and many a word later, she was laying on her back atop my desk one leg still bent, the other hanging off the side, fiddling with the trinkets in my hair.

"Jack," she slurred quietly.

"Aye luv?" I asked, my elbow propped on the table, chin in my hands watching her fingers as they played in my hair.  
>"I wanna be like you someday," she whispered closing her eyes, breathe coming deep and even. Asleep.<p>

I brushed a piece of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Ye already are luv," I whispered in her unhearing ear before falling asleep, my head resting over her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Set Sail

I awoke to a pounding, in my head or at the door I wasn't sure. My tongue felt heavy and dry in my mouth. _Ugh! How much did I drink?_ I asked myself, willing my eyes open.

I was laying atop something hard and surrounded by empty bottles and papers. The previous night came back to me in a rush, give or take a few details lost in the rum. The pounding at the door, someone was knocking, sounded again causing my head to throb even more.

I turned to wake Jack, but stopped as my eyes fell on his face. He was slumped over the desk, cheek resting inches from my chest, one hand laying on my hip. He looked serene as he slept. The smug air of arrogance that normally presented itself in his features was gone, replaced with a sweet vulnerability.

"Cap'in," came a voice through the door, a loud knock following it.

I knew I should wake him, but I didn't want to. I wanted to admire this secret side of Jack a little longer. But I knew I couldn't so reluctantly I nudged his shoulder with the tip of my fingers.

"Jacky darling, wakey wakey," I whispered close to his ear. I caught a whiff of his scent. Sea, spice, and rum.

He mumbled something inaudible, the fingers of the hand resting on my hip twitching slightly.

"Jack," I said a little louder. "Someone's at the door."

As the words left my mouth, the door swung open, revealing Master Gibbs. This roused Jack from his slumber. His eyes widened at the site of me still atop his desk, his hand on my hip. He drew it away suddenly and looked from me to Gibbs before running a hand down his face.

"Aye, Master Gibbs? What be it ye need?" he asked groggily.

Gibbs's eyes were like saucers from the site before him. "'Tis mornin' an' we be ready t' sail as soon as we have a heading."

Jack immediately went into Captain mode, replying, "We're stocked to the brim?"

"Aye Cap'in. Everything's prepared. Just awaitin' orders," Gibbs eyed me again before looking back to Jack.

I took this as my Que to get off the desk. Straightening my hair, now free from its bandana, I looked at Jack, "Rub the compass and feather together and drop it into the water and we'll have our heading."

He looked at me for a moment before responding. "Aye Sadie. Then lets get to it." He rose from his chair and came around the desk. He took the compass from the chest and handed it to me.

"Shall ye do the honors luv?"

Taking the compass from him, I fingered the smooth feather on my necklace. "Aye...to the deck then?" And we followed Gibbs up to the deck.

When we arrived at the rail, I reached to unclasp the necklace, but Jack stopped me.

"Allow me, luv." I turned my back to him and lifted my hair. His fingers fiddled with the clasp at the base of my neck, causing shivers to crawl down my spine that I hoped he didn't notice.

When he finished, I let my hair back down and turned, Jack dropping the necklace in my outstretched hand.

"Thank you, Jack," I said before holding out my other hand for the compass.

He grudgingly handed it to me, "Don't drop it," he mumbled.

With a smile on my lips I removed the small ivory feather from the necklace and gripped it with the compass in my hand.

"Was there any words to be spoken?" asked Jack curiously watching me watch the water over the rail.

I shot him a smirky smile before whispering into my hand.

"Show me a whole new world."

And i dropped the feather into the water and watched it sink towards the bottom.

"Ah now how do we follow a sunken feather," Jack asked exasperated, flailing his arms about.

"Jacky darling, calm down," I smiled opening the compass. The needle shimmered for a second then began to spin. Jack and I watched, eyes wide. Suddenly the needle stopped spinning and pointed west towards the horizon.

With a smile, I turned addressing the assembled crew, "We have our heading!"

XXXXXXX

As soon as I had the crew set sail, Sadie excused herself and went to her quarters to unpack. I took the helm, gazing out at the water. It was a perfect day for sailing. The sun glistened off the waves, a heavy breeze filling the sails, making for quick sailing. Before long, the little island Sadie resided on disappeared behind us, nothing but open sea surrounding the _Black Pearl._

I loved the sea. The helm in my hands, the wind in my face, the gentle sway of the _Pearl_ beneath my feet. But most of all the freedom. On the _Pearl_ I could do anything I wanted just because I wanted to.

My thoughts turned back to Sadie as the sun started to sink from the sky. Surely she'd be done unpacking and be hungry. I turned the helm over to Cotton, a tongueless member of my crew. His parrot squacked on his shoulder, fluttering his wings as I walked away.

I knocked on Sadie's door. No answer came. resting my ear against the door, I heard nothing. I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. The room appeared empty at first glance, but I noticed Sadie curled atop her bed, sleeping.

He had changed again, this time a white knee length dress made out of a light gauzy fabric. Thin lacy sleeves grazed her shoulders, exposing the long slender line of her neck and collar bone. He blazing red hair swept behind her, fanned out over the pillow revealing a small sparrow tattoo behind her ear, the site bringing a smile to my lips.

Her lips began moving, a low mumble, talking in her sleep.

"Jack," she murdered, rolling onto her back, smiling.

I walked to the bed and nudged her shoulder. "Sadie-luv, time to wake up."

Her eyelids barely fluttered as she smiled again. I sat down on the bed next to her and her sleeping form rolled closer to my body.

"Jack," she murmured again dreamily.

I leaned over, my lips at her ear, "Wake up Sadie-luv," I whispered.

Suddenly her arms were around my neck, her lips pressed to mine. Fireworks exploded in my body as I found myself wrapping her in my arms, kissing her back with reckless abandon. All coherent thought left my mind as her sweet, full lips danced over mine.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, the kiss ended. Sadie's eyes flying open in surprise.

She pulled back, a deep pink blush rising to her cheeks.

"Oh my..." she stuttered. "Oh my god. I am so sorry."

I put my hands up, ready to tell her it was alright. No harm done. But she cut me off.

"I was just dreaming and then I felt something. I thought it was a dream and...I am so so sorry!" she said hurriedly, obviously embarrassed.

I faltered only for a moment before plastering a smirk on my face, "Dreamin' about me are ye, luv?"

She blushed even deeper and looked at her hands,"I've always dreamed about pirates, Jack."

"Kissin' pirates?"

"Yes...No. Well...yes," she stuttered looking at me again. "To be honest with you, Jack, I've always dreamed of becoming a pirate, falling in love, and sailing the seas with man I love."

_Falling in love?_ I'd never given the idea a second thought, my only love being the sea. But then she showed up, bringing the stirrings with her.

When I looked at her, she was watching me, her eyes making her look so vulnerable my heart clenched at the site. I was at a loss for words. Tongue tied by her beautiful, innocent face. Falling in love was an adventure I'd never had.

I cupped her cheeks in my hands, my face inches from hers. Her eyes widened, but she didn't pull away. I closed the gap between us, placing my lips on hers.

She melted into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed, arms wrapping around my neck. The fireworks exploded inside me again as I deepened the kiss.

She was pliant in my arms as I released her face, placing my hands on her back pulling her into my lap. Her fingers laced into my dreadlocks, tracing her tongue across my lips, begging entrance.

Her mouth tasted sweet and tangy, like fruit and rum. I traced her mouth with my tongue, memorizing every tooth, nook, and cranny. A soft moan escaped her lips into mine, bringing me back to reality.

_If I don't stop now, I'm never going to, _I thought ending the kiss and pulling away slightly. Her lips her red and swollen from the kiss, her heavily lidded with passion.

"Why'd you stop?" she purred a hint of disappointment in her voice.

_Why did I stop? Oh yes I was trying to maintain some self-control before I take ye right here and now._

Thankfully her stomach grumbled, giving me a valid enough excuse to change the conversation.

"I came in originally to ask ye to dine in me quarters with me this evening. But I got distracted." I winked at her, a smirk on my lips.

I had expected her to blush again, but to my surprise she smirked right back.

"And a pleasant distraction it was," she said removing herself from my lap and standing. My earlier assumptions that her dress came to her knees was wrong. The bloody thing barely covered her to mid-thigh!

_Bugger! Damned seductress! The whole crew will be ogling her as soon as we step on deck!_

"Sadie-luv, I must request ye cover those legs of ye'rs before ye leave this room." She raised an eyebrow at me before looking down at her attire. "Not all pirates are as noble as I, luv."

She snorted before turning to her dresser and pulling out fresh clothes.

XXXXXXX

Placing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t shirt on my bed, I heard Jack leave. Then i heard the silence. Silence was a foreign sound to me. Remembering that I had packed my iPod and speakers, both fully charged, I smiled. I turned it on and Flogging Molly's "Seven Deadly Sins" came on.

I danced around the room, getting undressed. The bouncing music filled the room as I turned up the volume. The music was so loud I didn't hear the cabin door burst open.

"Where the bloody hell is that noise coming from!" screamed Jack over the music.

I yelped and spun around hitting the pause button. His eyes widened as he noticed my state of undress.

I grabbed the closest thing I could, my hairbrush, and chucked it at his head. "Get out!" I screamed, reaching for something to cover myself. My peripheral vision told me he didn't move an inch.

"Jack, I'm not decent."

"Obviously, but I need to know where that noise came from. It scared me crew."

I paused, blinking a few times as it hit me. I had forgotten they weren't aware of recorded music.

"Um, well...its a recording of some people playing music and singing," I tried to explain.

"Music? Thats what ye call music?" Jack asked perplexed.

"Yes Jack. This is popular music in my world," I said haughtily.

"It's weird. Never heard anything like it before,"Jack said wrinkling his nose a little.

"Obviously! Now please get out of my room! I'm still not decent," I said pushing him towards the door.

"Noble my ass," I muttered under my breath as I closed the door on his back, retreating back into the room.

My thoughts wandered as I dress; _Dinner with Jack right after he saw me in my underwear? Awkward!_

Then I remembered the kiss. And oh what a kiss it was! He tasted of sea, rum, and fish. I remembered the feel the rough skin of his hands while they were on my back, but his lips were soft and warm. Subconsciously, I brought my fingers to my lips dreamily.

Shaking my head, a sly smile appeared on my lips.

"I wonder just how noble Captain Jack Sparrow really is." I said finding different clothes than I had originally picked. This time I pulled out a small leather mini skirt (_Can't ever leave the house without one right?)_ and a new shirt. the Shirt was sleeveless and draped low down on my chest flowing away from my body before coming to an end just below my naval. Pulling out some black strappy heels I slid my feet into them before mussing my hair up around my face and touching up my makeup.

_Time to play Jacky._

I exited my room and crossed the hall to Jack's. I knocked on the door as I let myself in. He was sitting at his desk, two plates of food before him.

"Do ye always just let yerself into a man's chambers, or is it just mine," he asked looking up at me. His eyes bugged out of his head, jaw dropping.

"You should know about entering someone's room without permission Jack. Or did I just imagine you being in my room while I was undressed?" I arched my eyebrow at him, a sly smile on my lips as I sat down across from him.

"Ye have a wild imagination luv," he teased.

I laughed. "Oh Jacky darling, don't want to admit you enjoyed my extreme state of undress? You aren't a eunuch are you?" I asked making a scissor movement with my fingers.

His eyes widened, then he laughed.

"Miss Morgan, ye got it all wrong. I have all me parts and am therefore perfectly capable of wooing a girl."

"Oh I don't doubt that Captain Sparrow. What girl wouldn't be wooed by an handsome, roguish pirate? But getting the girl is half the battle darling," I said taking a bite of my food.

"Are ye insinuating I am incapable of pleasing a woman?" he asked incredulously.

I smirked, chewing my food, not responding. Clearly frustrated, he flopped back against his chair, staring at me. I continues to eat, watching him out of the corner of my eye. We ate in silence until both our plates were empty.

"Jack, dinner was great. Thank you," I said, wiping my mouth with my napkin.

"Care for some rum luv?" he asked offering me a bottle.

"Trying to get my drunk and compliant Jack?" I asked with a smirk, reaching for the bottle.

He looked about to spout off a witty retort when a shout suddenly came through the door.

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs yelled. "Jack! We need ye at the helm! It be sucking us in fast!"  
>Jack jumped from his seat, racing out the door, myself at his heels. Out on deck, I could hear the whoosh of the spiraling water in the maelstrom, but the night was clear.<p>

_Odd..._

It dawned on me that this could be the portal. Kicking my shoes from my feet, I raced barefoot across the deck to Jack's quarters. I grabbed the compass and opened it. Sure enough the needle was pointing in the direction of the whirlpool.

"Jack! We must go down the maelstrom!" I shouted over the crew when I arrived back at the helm.

"Are ye mad! We'll all perish!" shouted Gibbs.

"It's the portal Jack. The compass points to it's center!" I shouted, ignoring Gibbs. Jack seemed to ponder this a moment, before turning the wheel, directing the ship towards the maelstrom.

"Hold on tight or tie yerselves down!" he yelled to the crew.

"Jack! Ye cant be serious!" Gibbs said, a scared expression on his face, that mirrored the entire crews'.

"Aye, but I m. I suggest ye hurry. We're coming up on it fast," Jack said reaching for a rope.

"Sadie, come here. Tie us to the wheel," he said handing me the rope. I worked as fast as I could, tying the rope around us tightly until I was pressed between Jack and the wheel, my head on his shoulder.

The ship began to go round and round the maelstrom. Some of the crew had retreated below deck, others were tied to anything solid. All had the same scared expression as we spun around and down the maelstrom.

Water slammed onto the deck as the _Black Pearl_ was swallowed my the abyss.

With one last breath, I squeezed Jack tightly, burying my face into his chest, before we were swallowed by blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I apologized for the delay in posting! I've had the chapter written for days but haven't had time to get it up here. My sincerest apologies! Read and review! I hope you enjoy. Its a long one!**

Chapter Four- A Whole New World

When the darkness receded, Sadie coughed and spewed water, still clutched to my chest. I looked around at my sopping crew. Everyone appeared to be accounted for, the ship still in decent shape. I quickly reached to untie Sadie and I from the wheel.

Sadie was still coughing violently, fighting to take in air. I cradled her in my arms and gently laid her on the deck and began pumping her chest with my hands, trying to force the water from her lungs. She gagged and vomited water.

"Sadie-luv, didn't that Grandmama of yer's ever tell ye not to breathe water?" I teased helping her sit up.

"Thanks Jack," she said hoarsely.

"Cap'in," Gibbs said coming up the stairs to the helm.

"Aye Master Gibbs?"

"Crews all here an' the _Pearl _be perfectly intact. An' we be back. Middle of the Caribbean Sea. I know those stars like the back of me hand," he smiled.

Taking in my surroundings I knew he was right.

"Orders Cap'in."

I pondered this a moment. I looked at Sadie, then around at the crew. The men looked tired and haggard, having been through an odd set of events.

"Tortuga," I said simply.

"Tortuga," Gibbs repeated excitedly.

"TORTUGA!" shouted the crew, raising their fists in the air in exuberance.

With a smile on my lips, I stood and offered a hand to Sadie. "Tortuga," she breathed, taking my hand and pulling herself up, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Aye luv, Tortuga," I told her smirking. She resembled a child in a sweets shop, her face glowing with giddiness. She was standing mere inches from me, slightly bouncing, her eyes looking expectantly into mine.

"Grandmama told me about Tortuga in her stories," she explained smiling. "I'm going to a pirate town! A real pirate town!" she squealed.

I flashed her a golden toothed grin before being reminded of her attire.

It looked like her rear was just bound tightly in a strip of black leather, her shirt revealing all too much of her creamy skin. The rest of the crew had seemed to notice this as well, as all eyes were on her and the length of her seemingly endless bare legs.

"Back to work ye yeasty cod pieces," I shouted at them, watching the scurry around deck. "Sadie-luv, we need to get ye a proper dress," I smiled at her.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she snapped.

"Ye distracted me crew. And as I always say, it's a dress or nothing," I winked at her provoking a blush to rise to her cheeks.

Then she huffed, stamping her foot on the deck. "Jack, I will wear what I want to wear and no one, especially you can tell me different," she glared at me.

"We don't mind Miss Morgan's choice of clothing," a thin one eyed pirate who seemed slightly skittish said. "It's a way of expressing 'erself as a lady."

I looked at him slightly confused by his quiet outburst.

"Thank you sir," she smiled at him. He just nodded his head at her shakily.

"We won't stare again," a few crew members grumbled behind him as he said this. "At least I won't Miss," he amended.

"Alright ye scurvy dogs, off ye go! Back to work!" I shouted making a shooing motion with my hands.

When I turned back to address Sadie all I saw was her retreating back, heading towards her room.

I watched her long shapely legs disappear through her door as she slammed it behind her. I shook my head, smirking.

"Master Cotton!" I addressed the mute man. "Take the helm. Set sail to Tortuga."

He nodded, his parrot squawked in response, "Awwk! Wind in da sails. Awwk!"

When everything was settled, I went to my quarters and began rummaging around through a trunk.

Digging deep into the trunk, I found a dressed, pillaged from some ship or another. I pulled it out, holding it up for inspection. It looked just Sadie's size. A little revealing, so it was definitely something she would like.

I smiled to myself as I left the room, dress in hand. I crossed the hall and knocked on Sadie's door.

She opened it, "What Jack? Come to try and order me around some more?"

"I come bearing gifts deary," I smiled holding up the dress. She took it from me, backing into her room, leaving the door open for me to follow.

She was holding it in front of her, admiring the dress. Black lace draped over an emerald green silk bodice and skirt, extending in delicate sleeves. A slight peek of the black lace appeared out the top of the bodice. Small black beads created an intricate design, standing out starkly against the jewel toned skirt and bodice.

"Jack, it's beautiful. Thank you," she turned and wrapped me in a quick embrace before looking back at the dress noticing the corset that accompanied it. "Um…I've never worn anything like this. Could I…"

_Just ask and ye shall receive luv._

"Could you help me?"

My heart skipped a beat with the anticipation of seeing all that creamy white skin bared before my eyes. "Me pleasure luv," I said with a smirk.

"No funny business Jack. I just need some help with the ties," she smiled, turning her back to me as she began removing her clothes.

Woman in her world must be very different creatures from women in mine. She was brazen and improper, yet exquisite and refined; a tantalizing, dangerous combination. She was like no other woman I had ever crossed paths with.

The sound of her clearing her throat brought me back to attention. And thank heavens she did! There before me stood her glorious milky white form, only the most intimate parts of her covered in deep red lace under things.

I handed her the corset and she wrapped it around herself, turning her back to me. My fingers moved up her back, lacing the strings, pulling the tight with one quick tug and tying them off. She then stepped into the dress, putting her arms into the sleeves, and then turning again so I could help her with the long string of buttons running up the back.

When I was finished she turned to face me. "Well Jack? How do I look?" she asked spinning in a slow circle.

"Ravishing luv. The dress suits ye," I responded with a grin. "I told ye. A dress or nothing."

"Thank you again Jack. It's a beautiful dress," she smiled, admiring herself in the mirror on the wall.

"'Tis nothing luv. Just thought ye should blend in when we reach Tortuga. Don't want the wrong people askin' questions."

She seemed to ponder this as she reached for her hairbrush. "When will we make port?" she asked

"'Bout two days time. If the wind stays in our favor."

She nodded, running the brush through her still wet hair. I began to circle the room, arriving at her dresser, looking at the things on top curiously.

There was the curious noise maker, strange tubes and boxes. I poked the noise contraption and it started to glow, but no noise…music came out as before. I poked it again and sound came blaring out causing me to yelp and jump back in surprise.

I heard Sadie chuckling behind me. She walked over and pushed a couple things, making the music quieter. "Curiosity killed the cat Jack," she laughed slightly dancing to the music.

"What cat?" I asked confused.

"It's an expression."

"An expression?"

"Never mind," she said shaking her head.

I just continued to look at her as she went back to brushing her hair. She looked beautiful in the dress. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she ran the brush through her fiery curls. I walked up behind her taking the brush from her hands and began helping ease the tangles from her hair.

Finally, I got to run my fingers through her flaming locks. Still damp, they felt like waves running across my hands. I imagined the feel of her hair clamped in my hands while I pressed my lips to hers, my insides stirring all the while.

She sniffled, breaking my train of thought. Peaking around her head, a tear slid down her cheek.

"I didn't pull too hard did I luv?" I asked removing the brush from her hair.

"No," she sniffed wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "Please. It's fine. Continue."

"Why are cryin' darling?" I asked running the brush through her hair again.

"Grandmama used to brush my hair, every night as she told me stories before bed. It was our nightly ritual. Every night since I was a little girl."

"What of ye're mother? Didn't she ever do it for ye?" I asked, curious about her life before now.

"Both my parents died when I was a baby," she said sadly. "All I've ever had in life is my Grandmama. Always just the two of us."

I ran the brush through her now smooth hair one last time and stepped away from her. Through the window I could see the sun high in the sky.

"Sadie-luv, I need to take me shift at the helm. Will ye join me for supper this evening?" I asked watching her turn towards me.

"I'd be delighted to join you," she said smiling lightly.

"I'll come get ye when I'm done aye?" I said turning to the door.

"Oh and Jack?" I heard her say. "Thank you."

"Me pleasure luv," I said before leaving. "Me pleasure."

XXXXXXX

With Jack gone, the only sound in the room was some soft music from my iPod, but I hardly noticed. I could still feel his hands in my hair, gently tugging the tangles out. It had been so long since anyone but I had brushed my hair. In the recent years before her death, Grandmama's arthritis had gotten too bad to do it.

Patsy Cline's "Walkin' After Midnight" began to play through the speakers and I turned up the volume and began to sway to the music, feeling the soft fabric of my new dress brushing my ankles. Before long I was singing along, my voice meshing with hers, filling the cabin. A self taught singer, I used to sing for Grandmama's dinner guests whenever she threw parties. She used to tell me I had a sweet voice; "Soft and jazzy with a hint of rasp."

"If you weren't so happy Sadie-luv, you could sing the blues," she had laughed one day. Music was a love of mine that could never fail me. I learned to play guitar and piano, writing my own songs. I could dance to anything and stun people with my melodies.

I sang and danced in the flickering candle light, throwing shadows across the walls. When the song ended, I decided to go out on deck, now properly dressed to do so, to explore. I saw Jack's door closed across from mine, and I wondered where he was as I wondered down stairs to the main deck. A few members of the crew were working in scattered places around deck. I walked barefoot to the rail, looking out over the immense span of sea surrounding the _Pearl._ The night was calm, the cloudless sky sprinkled with brilliant stars, casting their reflections into the water below.

I breathed in the scent of the salty sea air, filling my lungs with the intoxicating perfume.

_I do belong here._

The thought startled me a bit. After feeling for so long that I belonged nowhere, finally feeling at peace felt odd. It brought a smile to my lips as I began to hum a tune in time with the waves lapping against the side of the ship.

"Lovely voice ye got there Miss," a voice startled me from my aimless thoughts.

Master Gibbs came to stand next to me at the rail.

"Thank you," I nodded my head in a polite hello.

"Can ye play?" he asked, and I nodded my head.

"Guitar and piano."

"Aye, a talented lass ye are," he smiled, taking a sip from his flask. "Something this crew don't come by e'ery day."

I just smiled and nodded my head in response. _Like these talents could help me aboard a ship. This isn't a cruise ship._ I laughed inwardly conjuring up images of washed up performers in tacky sequined dresses.

"Mayhap ye could sing fer the crew sometime," Gibbs pondered. "Lord knows they could use some entertainment on a long voyage."

"I'd be delighted," I lied. What could I sing to a crew of pirates? "Hey Master Gibbs?"

"Aye lass? And it be Joshamee," he glanced sideways at me.

"Joshamee…where might I procure some rum aboard this vessel? Aside from Captain's quarters?"

"Ah a wonderful question. Rum, yes. Down in the brig. Had to lock it up, seems some of the men thought to partake too much," he smiled turning towards me. "'ere. Let me show ye."

He led me below deck to the brig, where he unlocked the barred doors and grabbed a few bottles, handing me two.

I corked the bottle with my teeth, taking a deep swig, feeling the amber liquid burn down my throat.

"Aye thank you. That's definitely what I needed," I smiled at him.

"Do ye always talk half pirate half proper?" he asked laughing.

"My Grandmama used to talk like that. I guess I picked it up from her," I said taking another drink.

"Ye even drink like a pirate," he laughed more taking a drink of his own.

I smiled, "So tell me about our esteemed Captain Sparrow."

"Jack? Well 'e seems mad, and I supposed 'e is, but nay as mad as 'e seems. I think 'e makes it all up as 'e goes along." Gibbs said. "I been sailing with 'im fer years, but I don really know 'im. 'e loves the _Pearl_ an' the sea. An' rum. Cant ferget the rum," he laughed.

"So he's crazy?" I asked.

"Aye but smart too."

"A smart crazy man?"

"Aye."

We both got lost in our thoughts as we crank in silence for a moment. A few swigs in, Gibbs began telling tales of their adventures over the years. He was a great storyteller. He told me about Isle de Muerta where they recovered the _Black Pearl_ from the cursed Captain Barbossa; how Jack owed a debt to a squid faced Davy Jones before being sent to the Locker by the kraken. He talked about sailing with Barbossa to World's End to save Jack and bring him back to the land of the living.

Hours and a few bottles of rum later, dinner bell rang. Both of us being rather drunk, we stumbled up to the galley to join the crew. A few crew members gave Gibbs questioning looks as we sat down.

Gibbs seemed to take in the sullen faces of the crew before his face lit up with an idea.

"Sing fer us Miss Sadie!" he smiled

A few crew members raised their brows curiously.

"Aye! Sing her us Miss! Please," the scrawny pirate with one eye said pounding his fist on the tables in an even beat.

This got the whole crew started. They pounded the table and clapped their hands, prompting a smile to grace my face.

"If it pleases you lovely gents," I slurred, drunk. Emboldened my liquor I climbed atop the table, lifting my skirt to my knees and kicking around in a dance.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" I sang. "We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up me 'earties! Yo ho!"

Some members of the crew left and returned with instruments; a guitar and fiddle and a flute of some kind and began to play as I sang.

"We kidnap and ravage an don't give a hoot!" someone passed me up a bottle of rum. I raised it high above my head.

"Drink up me 'earties! Yo ho!"

XXXXXXX

I was roused from my ponderings by a loud ruckus from the galley. Thoroughly annoyed by the interruption, I stomped from the helm shouting over my shoulder for Cotton to take over. I walked to the galley hearing the sound grow louder as I approached the door.

_Singing? They're singing?_

I pushed open the door and my law nearly dropped at the site before me.

There was Sadie, dress held up to her knees as she danced atop a table, bottle of rum in hand, singing in a loud yet captivating voice.

"We're devils and black sheep! We're really bad eggs!" she sang. "Drink up me 'earties! Yo ho!" and she took a drink from her bottle, head thrown back, hair wild. Her cheeks were reddened and a light sheen simmered on her brow.

_Stunning. She's simply stunning._

The whole crew was clapping and stomping, cat calling and drinking. Smiled graced every face. I couldn't recall seeing the crew this pleased aboard the ship without plunder.

I turned my eyes back to the dancing and obviously drunk Sadie atop the table,

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" she sang, finishing the song. She went to take an elaborate bow but her bare toe caught an uneven board in the table and she began to fall, arms flailing to catch herself.

I raced forward, catching her before she hit the ground.

She looked at my surprised, and then smiled. "Oh Jack! You came to sing too!" she hiccupped, resting her head on my shoulder.

The music had stopped, the crew looking relieved I had caught her before she was injured.

"No luv, I came see the festivities I was nay invited too," I said eyeing the crew.

No response came from Sadie, still cradled in my arms. I looked down at her head on my shoulder, her eyes were closed and a small dainty snore emitted from her slightly opened mouth.

Gibbs came to stand next to me, "Don't be angry with the lass Cap'in. We goaded 'er on," he said apologetically.

Everyone was silent, waiting for my response. I looked from the sleeping Sadie in my arms to the crew, "Aye. Carry on then."

And with that I left the galley and headed to my cabin. Once inside, I laid her in my bed, tucking the deep red duvet around her.

"Ye're gonna feel like hell in the mornin' lass. But 'least the crew can't get to ye rum sodden self here," I whispered, extinguishing the lantern by the bed and laying down on top of the duvet next to her and closed my eyes.

Her soft snoring and slow breathing lulled my to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: The "M" rating on this story applies to this chapter! As much as it kills me to say, if you're easily offened please scurry onto the next chapter. read and review loves!**

Chapter Five- Pinnacle

_She was seated behind her desk in the library, a smile gleaming on her face._

"_Ye look lovely deary," Grandmama said. _

"_Oh Grandmama!" I rushed to kneel next her chair. "It's all true!" I said grabbing her hand._

"_The pirates Grandmama! They're real! All the stories you told me are true!"_

_She smiled at me sweetly, "Ye've always been special Sadie-luv, just as I told ye."_

"_Oh Grandmama, I can't believe all that's happened," I kissed her pale wrinkled hand._

"_This is your future Sadie-luv. You're meant for something great deary," she said smiling down at me._

"_Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, it's all real! I'm sailing aboard his ship to find the Fountain of Youth, Grandmama," I told her. "I wish I could take you with me. I miss you."_

"_Sadie-luv, stop the wishy-washies. Captain Sparrow is your future now. Your destinies are intertwined. His fate is in your hands and yours in his," she said cryptically._

"_I don't understand what it means. Why me? How can my destiny be entangled with a pirate's?" I asked confused._

"_There be no how or why Sadie-luv. Just fate," she said patting my hand._

"_How do we find it Grandmama? How does the necklace lead us to the Fountain?" I asked. Surely she must know._

"_The book will help guide you, deary," she said simply. "Read between the lines Sadie-luv. Find what is hidden between the pages."_

"_What's hidden Grandmama?" I asked not understanding._

"_It's all in the book Sadie-luv," she said as her image began to fade, blurring at the edges._

"_No Grandmama! Don't go! I don't understand! I need you Grandmama! Please don't leave me," I begged._

"_I'll always be in your heart my darling Sadie-luv," she said smiling as she continued to fade away, becoming transparent._

"_No Grandmama! I need you!" I pleaded, crying. "Don't go! Please!"_

_But she was gone._

XXXXXXX

I heard a mumbling. It was barely audible, but I could hear the pleading tone of her voice.

Opening my eyes, I propped up on my elbow, looking down at her. A low murmur was coming from her lips, her face contorted in sadness. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but tears were raining down her cheeks.

I nudged her shoulder in an attempt to awake her from whatever nightmare she was having.

"I need you," she begged in her sleep, more tears pouring from her closed eyes.

"Don't go! Please!" she shouted, shooting straight up in bed, now wide awake.

She seemed shocked as she realized her surroundings. When she noticed me lying next to her on the bed, her eyes widened the softened.

"Oh Jack. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you awake," she said looking at her hands in her lap.

"'Tis nothing luv," I smiled softly. "That was some dream ye were havin'"

She just continued to look at her hands, wringing the duvet between her fists, not responding.

I reached over, placing my hand atop hers. "Sadie-luv, tell me what's vexing ye?"

She looked down at our hands, then into my eyes. Her brow wrinkled, her face twisting in pain.

"It was my Grandmama. I miss her. So, so much." More tears streaked down her face and her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed, hiding her face in her hands.

Without comprehending what I was doing, sat up and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. She fisted my shirt in her hands, pouring her tears on my chest. I ran my hands through her hair and up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her.

Holding her like this didn't feel odd or uncomfortable. It felt right. It was a feeling id never felt. A possessive, protectiveness that made me want to fight off every nightmare, every sad or oppressive thought she ever had or would have. The stirrings weren't just stirrings anymore. My heart was literally beating for her, breaking along with hers as she sobbed. It pounded in my chest harder than it ever had before.

I didn't feel strange thought. Instead I felt peace, rightness. That's when it hit me. The impossible had happened. I, Captain Jack Sparrow, had fallen in love.

She continued to sob into my chest as I let the realization wash over me. _Love?_ Yes that was what I was feeling. This woman crying in my arms had commandeered my heart, making it beat wildly, my mind set to searching for ways to comfort her.

"Hush, hush Sadie-luv. It's alright," I said, trying to calm her.

To no avail, she kept crying. She cried until she had no tears left. When the tears stopped, she pulled away from me sniffling, wiping her eyes on the duvet before looking at me.

"Oh Jack! Your shirt," she sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"'Tis nothing luv," I said as calmly as I could muster. "Just a shirt. Tell me bout ye're dream. Mayhap it'll help ye relax."

"I saw her, my Grandmama, in her library back home. She told me we held each other's fate in our hands, our destinies entwined," she looked at me, a strange glint in her eyes.

_Does she feel it too? _I pondered the uncertainty and nervousness foreign feelings to me, much like the love I now felt.

I took her hands again and looked into her eyes, trying to convey how I was feeling.

"If it be me destiny to leave me fate in someone's hands, it pleases me that they be yer hands," I said softly, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

She just watched me, her eyes seeming to register what I was saying behind my words.

"She said to find the Fountain, we have to find what's between the pages of the book," she said.

If she had guessed at my feelings, she didn't let on. The need for her to collapse back against my chest and let me console her, touch her, convey my feelings through actions was so strong it hurt.

_I need to know what she's feeling!_

"Let us leave that to daylight luv," I said running my thumb over the knuckles of her small soft hand.

_Now or never Jacky._

I gathered my wits and leaned toward her. My face stopped inches from hers, my eyes moving from her lips to her eyes in an unspoken question.

"Sadie-luv, feel this," I said bringing her hand to rest over my heart. She watched me with wide eyes as I closed the distance between us, touching my lips to hers. She didn't stiffen or pull away. She melted into the kiss, into me. Her arms wrapped around my neck as my hands reached to cup her cheeks. My heart leapt in my chest when I felt her tongue on my lips. I deepened the kiss instantly, digging my fingers into her hair.

She pulled me closer to her, leaning back against her pillow.

"Sadie, I-"I started, breaking the kiss to look into her eyes.

"It's ok Jack," she whispered. "It's ok."

I plunged back into the kiss, my hands running all over her face and body, memorizing every dip, curve, and detail. The bodice of the dress hugged her tightly, her bare skin softer than silk under my fingers.

I could feel the strain in my breeches as her fingers tugged my shirt over my head, her lips moving from my lips to my neck and shoulder.

"Ye're playing with fire luv," I said through gritted teeth.

"I know," she breathed against my skin, her teeth nipping at my collar bone.

Sucking in a sharp breath, I drove in, ravishing her neck with my lips as I untied the strings of her dress.

I pulled away to finish removing the material. Once I had finally freed her body from the confines of the dress, I looked down at her. Her creamy skin was stark against the red lace of her brassiere and tiny knickers. My fingers traveled up her leg, from ankle to knee, the skin soft and smooth beneath my touch. She shivered, her chest heaving as she watched me. I trailed soft kisses along her hip and up her side to her neck.

"Ye sure 'bout this luv?" I asked. "Once I start, I'll be hard to stop."

"Then don't," she said breathlessly as I nibbled her earlobe.

With her permission I began removing her under things, revealing more of her silky white flesh. I kissed my way the hard beads on her breasts, taking one between my lips, teasing it with my tongue.

"Jack," she whimpered, her hands burying themselves in my hair, holding me to her.

I lavished my tongue over one breast, my hand massaging and kneading the other. Her body arched into mine, her hips lifting off the bed, grinding against mine. I sucked in a breath before leaving her breast to devour her mouth once again.

Our tongues danced together as our hands wondered over each other's body feverishly. Her hands pushed at my breeches, and I reached to untie the strings helping her to push them from my hips. I pulled out of our kiss to pull them all the way off and toss the pants to the floor with her dress.

I dove back into the kiss, her bare skin against mine. Her thighs spread wider, my hips resting between them, the tip of my throbbing self dampened by the wetness of her center.

I pulled away from her lips and looked her in the eyes. She didn't stop me as I slowly guided myself just inside her core. She sucked in a heavy breath, still holding my eyes. I pushed a little further in and she whimpered somewhat impatiently. She bucked her hips, sheathing me entirely within her heat.

I grunted, closing my eyes for a moment before gently rocking myself back and forth inside her. Gradually increasing speed in time with her moans and whimpers of pleasure. I looked down at her my body rocking over hers.

Her eyes were closed, head thrown back against the pillows. As I watched, her eyes opened and she leaned up to kiss my chest, tugging some skin between her teeth.

A new need surged through me as I increased speed, pushing deeply into her before pulling from her throbbing heat, and driving back in again.

"Oh yes Jack," she moaned against my chest. Our bodies shined with a layer of sweat, our breaths quick, and our mouths emitting moans and endearments as I moved inside her.

Her moans grew louder as I filled her, my hands dancing over her body, her fingers scrapping my back. I felt her muscles stiffen and spasm around me as she held her breath.

"Oh God! Oh Jack!" she nearly screamed as I poured my seed into her, them going limp as I pulled from her body.

As I rested on my side facing her, I placed small kisses on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, a smile played at the corners of her mouth, the last waves of ecstasy flowing through her body. She opened her eyes, rolling to her side to look at me. Her legs tangles themselves with mine, her eyes danced and sparkled as she smiled at me.

I ran my fingers up and down her thigh, just watching her. Neither of us spoke. The faint light of the moon shone through the window onto her body, making it glow before my eyes.

"No going back now Sadie-luv," I whispered. She smirked a deliciously beautiful smirk before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Who said I wanted to?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Lovely reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far. My unofficial Beta (aka my sister. lame yes i know.) and I have mapped out the remainder of the story, I just have to write and edit it. Oh and as for the last chapter, yes no birth control was used, but please dont follow the horrific example of my irresponsible characters! I'm not an advocate for unprotected sex, just for future reference. read and review please! much love :]**

Chapter Six- Tortuga

The sun filtering through the window awoke me the next morning. The first thing I noticed was the strong arms wrapped around my waist. The previous night came back to me, bringing a smile to my lips.

Who knew a pirate could be such a gentle, passionate lover? I could still feel his lips on my body, leaving a blazing trail behind them. I snuggled deeper into his sleeping embrace and felt his beard tickle my shoulder as he nuzzled my neck in his sleep.

I wiggled even closer as his arms tightened around me. I could feel his morning manhood against my thigh.

"Hmm too early luv," he murmured in my ear sleepily, but he still tightened his hold on me even more.

I chuckled a little as he kissed my neck, he hands beginning to wonder.

"I thought it was too early," I giggled as he pushed his member against my backside.

"Changed me mind," he whispered into my neck.

I could feel my body melting into his touch like molten lava. I moaned slightly as his fingers teased my nipple.

Then there was a knock at the door. This didn't stop Jack; he continued his ministrations ignoring the interrupting sound. The knock sounded again.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, untangling himself from me and the bed before standing and putting on his breeches.

"Cover ye'reself luv. I'll shoot whoever it is then we'll continue," he winked at me as I pulled the duvet up to cover myself.

I watched Jack open the door. "This better be important Joshamee."

"Land ho Cap'in," he said trying to see around Jack into the cabin.

Jack blocked his view, "Land ho? So soon?"

"Aye 'tis midday Jack. We should be in port by sundown, the wind be in our favor."

Excitement bubbled in me, realizing that I'd be in Tortuga by the end of the day. I waited patiently for Gibbs to leave, and once he had I wrapped the sheets around me and got out of bed. Jack had turned from the door and was watching me.

"Ye really are stunning luv," he smirked.

I felt a blush creep up my neck as he watched me. His eyes held something unfathomable behind them.

"I suppose I should get dressed?" I asked shakily.

He nodded, going to sit on the edge of the bed. He seemed deep in thought, his face blank and expressionless. I could tell something was bothering him, but I was unsure how to ask, surprising for me since I mostly speak my mind.

_Better just go with it I suppose._

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked.

He turned to look at me, that something still in his eyes.

"'Tis nothing luv," he said. "Just Captain things. Nothing to worry yer pretty little head about."

"Jack, don't be condescending. Something's bothering you and I intend to find out what," I said haughtily.

"If I say nothing's wrong lass, the nothing's wrong," he responded coolly.

"Bullshit," I said, holding the sheet tightly around my chest. "I'm not stupid Jack. I may not know you too well, but that is not the face you wear while thinking of 'Captain Things.' So I say bullshit."

At this he arose from his seat on the bed and came to stand inches from me.

"Ye should learn to be more respectful of ye're superiors Miss Morgan."

"You are not my superior Jack. And I'm not a member of your crew. I will speak however I damn well please."

I could hear the breath coming hot and fast from his flared nostrils. His face looked angry but his eyes said otherwise.

"I am not a wench that you can treat however you like and order around, Jack," I said as he continued to glare at me.

Suddenly he was kissing me, hard and demandingly. I barely had a moment to process what was happening before he pulled away just as suddenly. He turned his back to me, breathing deeply, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath.

"Ye are the most infernal, sharp tongues lass I've ever laid eyes on," he said his back still turned.

"I can't help who I am Jack," I responded slowly, taking a step towards his turned back.

He spun around to face me, the look on his face such a mix of emotions I couldn't make heads or tails on it.

"'Tis not who ye are that be driving me mad," he said slowly. "'Tis how ye make me feel 'cause of it."

"What are you saying Jack?"

"I'm saying ye make me feel things I've never felt for a woman before. Ever since ye've arrived on me ship, these stirrings…" he trailed off, looking me square in the eye. "An' last night? I've had me share of wenches, but nay like that."

I stood, dumbfounded but his confession. "Jack-"I tried to piece together my thoughts, "Are you saying you're falling in love with me?"

"Not what I said luv, an' to be clear right now, ye'll never hear those words from me lips."

"Why? I feel it now, and I felt it last night. I want this. I want you," I said in earnest, deep disappointment welling inside me. "Why are you scared of your feelings?"

He looked at me as if I'd smacked him, "I am not scared," he growled.

"Yes you are Jack. And until you admit it or prove me wrong, I suggest you don't speak to me. Last night was obviously a mistake. A weakness on my part. I'm sorry for obviously complicating things so much for you."

With that I turned heel and walked out the door, wearing nothing but the sheet, and stomped to my room, slamming both doors behind me.

XXXXXXX

I stomped to my rum cabinet and grabbed a bottle, gulping down a few heavy swallows before seating myself behind my desk. I dragged a wary hand down my face.

"Oh bugger."

Sadie was not just mad, she was furious. But how can she expect me to say….that when I can't even say it to myself.

"_Because it be true mate,"_ a voice in my head said.

'Tis not! Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't love anything but the sea and the _Pearl._

"_An' Miss Sadie._

Blasted voices! Maybe I am daft as people say. Or maybe it's the rum. Yes that's it, the rum.

Does she really feel that way towards me?

"_Of course she does,"_ the rum induced (I think) voice said. _"Why else would she be so angry?"_

"Bugger," I sighed aloud, propping my head in my hands.

I suddenly sat up straight in my chair, a thought dawning on me. She didn't say it herself! She just said she wants, she didn't actually say it. In fact, she even said last night was a mistake! Although that last thought hurt a little, I sighed in relief leaning back in my chair, drinking my rum.

When I had drained the bottle, I went up to the helm steering the way towards Tortuga.

Sadie didn't speak to me when I knocked upon her door after we had docked. The only response I received with a furious, "Go away Jack," before her music turned so loud I walked away.

I made my way through town, walking into a little dive called _The Sunken Pig._ The chaos within brought a smile to my lips. After procuring myself some rum, I sat at a corner table surveying the scene around me. The tavern was filled with the usual vagrants and strumpets.

_Ah Tortuga._

I soon joined a game of dice with some other rum sodden men. I was deep in concentration when I heard a rather distinct laugh. Loud and infections but tinkling like bells.

Sadie.

I scanned the crowd for her flaming head. When my eyes finally fell upon her, my mouth dropped open.

There she was, scantly clothes, drunk and draped over the shoulder of an equally drunk man. She caught my eyes with hers and watched me a moment before smirking wickedly. My blood boiled with fury as she leaned in to whisper in the man's ear, her lips nearly touching him. He seemed to take pleasure in whatever she had said for he nodded vigorously before she walked away from their table.

When she came around the table she headed towards me, giving me and every man in the establishment a view of her barely dressed self. Her long legs were incased in sleek black leather boots that came above her knees. Her thighs were visible, bare between the boots and the end of her flowing dress. No, it wasn't a dress, it was a long white shirt, belted below her breast with a thick black belt, and the top buttons open revealing her cleavage which was being teased by the slight ruffle of the lapel.

_She's wearing my shirt!_

She walked just feet from my table before turning to the bar. By now she had the attention of every man in the tavern, some made grabs at her but she would just smile wickedly and brush them off.

_Crazy woman!_

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she leaned over the bar, my shirt rising further up the backs of her thighs. The man behind the bar handed her two mugs and I'd swear she winked at him before turning and strutting back towards her table. As she crossed in front of me again, I couldn't take it anymore. I abandoned the game and arose from my seat to grab her arm, not spilling the rum.

"What do ye think ye're doin'?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Whatever I please Jack," she said haughtily. "I don't belong to you."

"This be a dangerous game ye're playing luv," I said angrily. "'Tis not smart to prance around Tortuga in nothing but me shirt."

"Oh Jack, just go grab a strumpet and leave me be," she sighed wrenching her arm from my grasp, spilling drops of rum on the floor.

"Ye didn't say it either," I said to her retreating back. She stopped without turning then walked off again, setting the mugs in front of her newly acquainted 'friend' and exited the _Sunken Pig_.

I followed her out into the crowded street. She must have known I'd follow her because she rounded on me as soon as the door shut behind me.

"Why should I say it? I all but did Jack," she nearly screamed at me. "I told you how I felt, what I wanted. You said nothing. So tell me Jack, why should I say it?"

Her face seemed sad behind her anger. My heart stopped a moment, struck by the emotion in her eyes.

"'cause I-," I started before stopping myself.

She blinked, waiting for me to finish. When I didn't, she said quietly, "I should have known you wouldn't say it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: A short chapter, yes. But how cool am I for posting 2 chapters one after the other! As always read and review! One love my friends! :]**

Chapter Seven- Desperate Foe

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind me broke my hold on her eyes.

"Been too long Jack."

I spun around coming face to face with Captain Barbossa.

"Hector," I said in false exuberance. "Aye, it's been too long."

He took a bite of the apple in his hand, eyes Sadie behind me.

"So I hear ye found a way to the Fountain," he mused skipping the pleasantries.

"'Tis not but a rumor I'm afraid," I dramatically side stepped, blocking Sadie from his view. "Ye should know that no one, even meself has ever found the Fountain and lived to tell."

Barbossa seemed to ponder this, his hand stroking his scraggly beard.

"An' who might this lovely lady be?" he asked. Sadie popped her head around me and was eyeing Barbossa and the monkey on his shoulder.

"New strumpet in town. Thought I might introduce meself," I lied.

"_Jack!_" Sadie hissed behind me. I turned to flash her a wink, but the angry look on her face stopped me.

"Aye, so the rumor ye had taken a lass aboard the _Pearl_ is nay but a rumor also?" he smiled mischievously, making me slightly nervous about what exactly he had heard.

"Aye that be correct. Now, I've already paid for me time with the lady, and I intend to make the most of it," I said, surely putting an even more annoyed expression on Sadie's face. "Ye know how the strumpets be. Don't like their time wasted."

I grabbed her hand and headed in the direction on the _Pearl_, putting as much distance as possible between us and Barbossa.

"What the hell was that?" Sadie spat once we were out of earshot. "New strumpet? How dare you refer to me as a whore?"

"Barbossa is not a man we want knowing of ye and our travel plans," I said walking briskly towards the docks, tugging her alongside me. "Ye see, he and I don't much get on well. He led mutiny on me, stranded me on an island an' took off with the _Pearl,_" anger bubbled inside me at the memory.

"But you got her back," she pointed out.

"Aye, an' he's been trying to take her again ever since," I told her.

We had reached the docks and walked aboard the ship.

"And the strumpet thing?" she asked releasing herself from my grasp and looking at me.

"Barbossa is a scoundrel of the lowest breed. If he knew the truth he'd take ye, an' he's not known for treating women all too kindly."

"So you insulted me to protect me?" her face softened a bit.

"Aye, luv. I can't risk him takin' ye, for I don't know what state ye'd be in when I found ye again," I said.

"You really care for me don't you?" she smiled.

"Yes," I said scooping her up bridal style. She seemed to have forgiven my previous discretions. "Now let me show ye how much."

She giggled her face alight with her radiate smile as I carried her to my quarters, intent on ravishing her into oblivion.

XXXXXXX

We had kissed and made passionate love for hours. Now Jack was sleeping soundly beside me, his hand resting lightly on my thigh. But even with the sweet ache in my muscles, I couldn't sleep. After staring out the window for some time, I decided to dress and go out on deck. I put his shirt back on and wrapped his jacket tightly around myself before padding barefoot out of the cabin.

I loved the feel of the deck beneath my bare toes, the slight breeze against my cheeks. I could hear the sounds of the town in the distance and the faint snoring of the watch men having long since fell into a rum induced slumber. The night was beautiful. Stars twinkled in the sky above me, waves lapped at the sides of the ship. A smile of contentment spread my lips and I leaned against the rail.

I was so lost in my own thought I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. A large hand covered my mouth and an equally large arm wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my sides. I struggled against the hold, kicking the intruder's shins until a knife appeared at my throat, Barbossa coming into view.

"Struggling will do ye no good Miss," he said smiling devilishly. He pressed the knife harder into my throat and I could feel blood dripping from the wound he'd inflicted.

"Ye're coming with me, an' ye're goin' to lead me to the Fountain or ye'll ne'er see yer precious Jack Sparrow again." He then removed the knife and nodded to whoever held me. A tear leaked from my eye as I was taken from the ship.

_At least Jack is safe. He'll find me. He has to._

I held onto that ray of hope as I was dragged to another ship. _Jack will save me,_ I thought as I was tossed in the brig.

I stood, mustering all the courage I could, "How am I to help you if I'm down here?"

Barbossa smiled, "WE need to get a head start on ol' Jack. Wouldn't want him foiling me plans tryin' to rescue ye."

"He will find me. And I won't tell you a word. Do what you wish to me, but I'll never betray Jack," I shot through the bars of the cell.

"We'll have to test that theory now wont we," he laughed wickedly. He eyed me up and down in a disgustingly perverted way. "An' I may have to see for meself why Jack has taken such a likin' to ye."

I didn't let the wave of nausea brought by his gaze deter me. "You are nothing but a Jack Sparrow wannabe. A washed up Captain, not even half the man he is," I spat in his face.

His eyes flashed with anger as he reached through the bars, wrapping his hand around my throat cutting off my air. I clawed at his hand to no avail.

"Ye will respect me missy. An' ye will tell me everything I want ta know," he growled.

I began to see spots in my vision as he held me there. The cut on my neck throbbed and I could feel myself losing consciousness. He threw me to the ground where I gasped and wheezed as he stomped off.

I lost it, curling into a ball on the cold wet floor crying myself into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXX

I awoke to the sun in my face. Smiling I rolled over reaching for Sadie, my eyes till closed. My groping hand felt nothing but empty space where she should have been. My eyes flew open as I sat up looking around the cabin. No Sadie. I dressed thinking maybe she'd awaked early and gone on deck.

_Curious. My coat is gone._

Opening the door, I nearly collided with Gibbs. "Oi! Master Gibbs! Have ye seen the lovely Miss Sadie this morn?" I asked not seeing the worried expression on his face and I looked around the main deck.

"Aye Cap'in. That be what I came ta speak ta ye 'bout," he said warily.

I stopped my search, looking at him.

"Well spit it out Gibbs! I don't have all day!"

"Seems sir that she been taken," he responded.

"Taken?" I asked feeling fear creep into my bones.

"Aye. Some men saw her being dragged ta Barbossa's ship 'fore sunrise."

"Why am I just being told of this?" I asked raising my voice. _Barbossa has Sadie and Lord knows what he's going to do with her._ My heart clenched in fear.

"I've just been told meself Jack. 'm sorry," he looked at the floor.

"Set sail. Immediately. Follow the last known course of his ship. Now."

"Aye Cap'in," he said scurrying off shouting orders to the crew.

Too many minutes later we were pulling away from the dock. I stood at the help, a deep sense of dread heavy in my heart. I quickly squelched it, determined.

_I will find you Sadie,_ I thought hoping somehow she'd hear me, wherever she was. _I will find you. And Barbossa shall pay with his life for taking you._


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Fair warning, this chapter has some slightly disturbing scenes, I got queasy writing them. And I did get Barbossa WAAAAAY out of character, but it fits the story so what can I say. read and review! :]**

Chapter Eight- What One Can Endure

The sounds of footsteps on the stairs woke me from my sleep. The night had been long, full of nightmare and only short periods of sleep. I stood, straight backed my shin held high. _They will not see me be weak,_ I thought pushing my fear deep inside me, hiding it away.

"Good morning Miss Morgan," Barbossa said cheerfully coming to stand in front of my cell. "Decide to cooperate yet?"

I didn't grace his question with a response; instead I just glared at him with contempt filled eyes.

"I thought not," he sighed motioning to a man behind him who handed him a set of keys. He unlocked the door but didn't open it.

"Ye can try to run, but ye'll have nowhere to go. Not aboard a ship out at sea," he smiled. He opened the door and motioned for the man to enter. The man pushed me face first to the back wall of the cell, stripping Jack's coat from my shoulders, shackling my arms above my head to the chains in the way.

From my new position, I couldn't see the men behind me and that brought fear to the forefront of my mind.

"Now missy, how do I find the Fountain?" Barbossa asked, his voice coming from outside the cell.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Wrong answer," he said. I heard a whirring sound before a whip struck my back. I yelped in pain, feeling my skin being ripped open under the thin shirt.

"I know ye're the key lass. So tell me an' John here won' 'ave to whip ye again."

"I'm not telling you anything," I said defiantly. This time I knew what was coming and braced myself. When the whip struck me again, I didn't make a sound.

This went on for what felt like hours. He'd asked a question, I wouldn't answer, the whip would strike, and then it'd start again. My knees were growing weak, barely holding me upright. I could feel the blood drenching my back from each slash the whip inflicted.

I kept my thoughts of Jack, remembering his face when he smiles at me. I thought of his voice sounded when he would whisper in my ear. Barbossa asked another question which I barely hear. This time the whip stuck me three times simultaneously, making my knees give out. I sank to the floor, hands still bound above my head.

"'Tis enough fer today," Barbossa said. My hands were unshackled and I fell to my side facing the wall. "Ye will break Miss Morgan."

_Not if I can help it._

XXXXXXX

It was late afternoon, the sun high in the sky. A heavy wind filled the sails as the _Black Pearl_ sped through the waves. Normally this would please me. But the only thought in my head was Sadie. Is she alright? What has Barbossa put her through? Is she hurt? Is she still alive? I quickly dropped that thought. Of course she's still alive. She has to be.

No ships had been sighted, but my compass had us on course to her. We couldn't be more than a half day behind. Too far behind.

The crew was hard pressed to avoid me as I was testy and short tempered. But they were working at a pace they had never worked before, desperate to find their Miss Sadie, lady of the _Black Pearl._

I never left the helm, if a ship came into view I wanted to know it immediately. As the sun began to set hours later, more dread set in. What state would she be in when I found her? Half a night and a full day had passed, too much time to leave her in Barbossa's hands.

_Don't give up hope luv. I'm coming for ye._

XXXXXXX

The wounds on my back stung, blood reddened the water on the floor. I dared not move in fear the pain would be too sharp. The brig was black, no windows or lanterns to light the space. I could feel the ship rocking beneath me. I was hungry, cold, tired, and hurt.

_Jack, please hurry,_ I thought knowing he couldn't hear me, may never hear me for surely Barbossa would kill me if I continued to refuse to talk. And I'll never talk, even if it means dying in this dirty stinking brig, never to see Jack again.

The thought of never seeing Jack again brought tears to my eyes as I chocked back a sob. _He'll find me, I know he will,_ I reassured myself.

Footsteps came down the stairs and I braced myself for the pain to come.

"Get up," cam Barbossa's voice behind me. I ignored him, not moving a muscle. Keys jingled as the door was unlocked and I heard him step into the cell. "Fine. It be easier this way anyhow."

I smelled him before I felt him, his hand gruffly pushing me to my back. Pain shot through me as my back made contact with the salt water drenched floor. His hands were shoving my knees apart, ripping Jack's shirt open.

He planted his lips on mine and bile rose to my throat. His hands tore at my underwear as I kicked and tried to wiggle from his grasp despite the searing pain of my wounds. I couldn't break free. When his hands made contact with my most intimate parts, I swallowed back vomit and screamed against his mouth, still pushed against mine with bruising force.

He moved his hand to his breeches; the length of him touched my thigh. I could no longer hold back the bile and I spewed it straight into his mouth as he jerked away disgusted.

"Wench!" he screamed spitting as he backed out of the cell locking it behind him.

He rushed up the stairs leaving me alone in the dark again. I curled into a ball, wrapping Jack's coat around me so tight it hurt, and sobbed.

XXXXXXX

The sun was high in the sky again the next day as I stood at the helm. The crew bustled around the deck below me. Everyone was wary and on edge. I had placed an order for twenty-four hour watch from the crow's nest. We must see Barbossa before he sees us. Sadie never left my thoughts, and I had long since stopped attempting to squelch my fear and dread. Too much time had passed.

All sorts of images played through my mind as I stood at the helm. Sadie's broken and bloody body dead in my arms. The dead eyed stare of an assaulted woman set in her face.

"Ship off the starboard!"

My head jerked in the direction immediately, my heart leaping. There ahead was the ship. It had to be Barbossa's ship. I pulled my spyglass from my pocket, training it on the ship ahead. Barbossa stood at the helm, a smile on his nasty face. He hadn't seen us yet. I could hear Gibbs shouting orders to the crew as they set about readying the _Pearl_ to pursue. I scanned the deck of the other ship for any sign of Sadie, but saw nothing. Barbossa must be keeping her below deck. Anger bubbled inside me as I pocketed the spyglass.

"When we take the ship, leave no prisoners!" I shouted to my crew. They roared warlike thrusting their swords and pistols in the air.

We made quick work of catching up to Barbossa's ship. Soon I was able to see the panicked expression on his face as he shouted orders to his crew. My crew boarded his ship, swords clashing, pistols firing. I had lost sight of Barbossa as I swung onto the deck.

"'e went below," Gibbs shouted to me before shooting a man swinging his sword towards my first mate.

I raced below deck, unsheathing my sword. Barbossa stood down in the brig, his own sword at the ready.

"Where is she?" I yelled swinging my sword at him. He blocked my blow; the sound of metal clashing filled the brig. His eyes shifted slightly to the cell next to us and I followed his gaze.

There on the floor was a bloody for. Deep infected welts crisscrossed her back, pus oozing from the gaping wounds.

Sadie.

I blocked a blow from Barbossa's sword, anger racing through my veins. I met his blows with such force he began backing towards the wall. The crash of the swords rang in my ears. I could see Sadie out of the corner of my eye. She hadn't moved from her position facing the wall. Beneath the edge of the jacket wrapped around her peaked the torn edges of my shirt. A new fury arose in me and I blocked another blow before kicking Barbossa hard in the chest. He fell back against the wall hunching over gasping for breath. I raised my sword above my head and swiftly swung it down onto the back of his neck. My sharp sword cut clean through, removing his head from his shoulders. His headless body slumped to the floor with a thump, blood spewing from his exposed neck.

Without a second glance at the late Barbossa, I ran to Sadie's side, unlocking the brig door as I went. She was cold to my touch as I put her head in my lap. I brushed the hair from her face seeing a thick purple bruise on her neck; it was swollen with a thin cut slicing across her neck. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open. I felt her heartbeat in her neck and breathed a sigh of relief. _She's alive._

"Sadie-luv, wake up," her eyelashes fluttered before opening slightly.

"Jack," she whispered her voice hoarse.

"Aye luv, I'm here. Everything will be alright," I said soothingly.

"I knew you'd come," she sighed closing her eyes.

"Sadie? Sadie darling open your eyes," I pleaded. Her eyes remained closed, but I could still feel her faint heartbeat and see the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

I cradled her to me, lifting her body from the floor. I waded through the string of bodies atop the deck and walked across the plank to the _Pearl._ Gibbs met me on deck.

"Cap'in-"he started eyes on Sadie.

"Sink the ship," I said without halting in my path to my cabin.

"Sink it Cap'in?" he asked following me.

"Aye! Sink the bloody ship!" I yelled. He shrank away yelling to the crew.

"You there," I shouted at a young lad. "Get some clean water. Boil it!" he scurried off to do as I told me. "An' bring the ship's doctor with ye!" I shouted after him.

"Aye Captain!" he yelled over his shoulder before disappearing from my view.

Cannons exploded as I kicked open the door of my cabin. I laid Sadie on the bed gently as possible before going around the room lighting all the lanterns, their light mixing with the sun coming in through the window.

"Jack," I heard her hoarse whisper and rushed back to her side. I held her hand in mine, kneeling on the floor by her head.

"It hurts Jack," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I know luv. We're going to fix it. I promise."

Gibbs, the young pirate, and the man posing as the ship's doctor came through the door coming beside me.

"She's been whipped," I said my eyes not leaving hers.

"We need to roll her to her stomach," Paul, the doctor, said. I stepped back a little to help them gentle roll her over.

The back of the jacket and shirt were torn to shreds, a large gaping hole leaving her wounds exposed. She cried in pain as I removed the jacket and my heart clenched as more wounds came to view.

"Give her some rum," Paul said handing me a bottle.

"Mary Mother of God," Gibbs whispered, shaking his head.

The young shipmate fled the room, leaving Gibbs and I to assist the doctor.

I tilted the bottle to Sadie's dry lips. "Drink up luv. It'll help," I easer her on. She took only a couple weak swallows.

Paul drenched a cloth in the hot water and began cleaning the blood and pus from Sadie's wounds. The cry that came from her lips was gut wrenching. It reverberated through my head as she sobbed and whimpered. Paul began cleaning a rather large and infected gash and she screamed.

"Give her more rum!" Paul shouted. I poured the liquid into her mouth, encouraging her to drink nearly half the bottle.

Gibbs handed Paul a bottle of rum, which he poured over her back. Blood began flowing from the gashes in rivers down her back. She moaned and sobbed, squeezing my hand while he worked. When her back was clean, the cuts gleamed an angry red as blood flowed from them. Paul pulled out a needle and thick thread from a bag beside him.

"I'm going to need to stitch some of these closed," he said shakily.

At his words, Sadie's eyes widened in fear and she closed them, unconscious. I looked at Paul worriedly. Her face was sickly pale, her body burning, drenched in sweat, blood, and rum.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Be thankful she's out. This is goin' to hurt," he swallowed looking at her back. He slowly slid the needle through her skin, and I looked away feeling queasy. I couldn't watch this. Instead I watched her face. Deep purple circles rested under her eyes. Her cheeks were dirty, tear trails smudging the grime. Her lips were bruised, causing angry to flash through me. _What had Barbossa done to her?_

Agonizing hours later, Sadie was asleep, thick bandages wrapped around her, the blood flow finally stemmed. She had awoken a bit while Paul did the bandaging, explaining everything she'd suffered. He'd touched her. Nearly forced himself inside her. I was stunned that she'd endured so much without giving in to his demands.

_She's the strongest woman I've ever met,_ I thought lying beside her on the bed once everyone had left. She had curled up on her side, small breaths blowing softly against my face.

She was going to be alright. Her wounds would heal, and she was here. I kissed her forehead before laying back and letting sleep consume me for the first time in days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own the POTC characters blah blah blah and all the jazz.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews my loyal readers! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. It's driving my family nuts since I talk about it constantly. I'm glad to see someone appreciates my semi-talent as a story writer. **

Chapter Nine- You Can't Always Get What You Want

Jake woke me up the next morning to change my bandages. The dressing tugged at the sutures on my back causing me to wince, even though Jack was trying to be gentle. Before applying a new dressing, he gingerly smoothed a salve over my back to prevent the wounds from drying and splitting open.

When he had finished, I sat back and watched him work to clean up the old bandages. He moved silently, not speaking.

"Jack?" I interrupted the silence of the room.

"Aye luv?" he said over his shoulder.

"Are you alright? You've hardly spoke two words to me all morning," I looked down at my hands, thinking maybe for some unknown reason he was angry with me.

"Just a tad shook up is all," he said turning back to the bed.

"Shook up?"

"I never seen something like that before," he whispered. In this moment he looked almost vulnerable. But when he sat down beside me and looked me in the eyes, I saw something almost like admiration in their depths.

"An' for ye to with take all that an' sit 'fore me now-" he cocked his head to the side, his brow furrowed. "Ye look terrible luv," he said, his face lighting up with a smirk, the subject changed.

"Why, thank you kind sir. I hadn't noticed," I harrumphed loudly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just bein' honest luv. No insult intended," he put his hands in the air in mock surrender backing away from the bed. He disappeared through the curtain that separated the sleeping area from the rest of the cabin. I scowled, waiting from him to return.

When he did, a smile came to my lips. In his arms was a clean cloth, bowl of steaming water, and a comb. He gentle washed my face and neck, moving down my arms he washed both legs, sucking in a tight breath when his eyes caught sight of the bruised insides of my thighs. When my body was clean, he gingerly moved me so he could sit behind me and comb my hair.

Throughout his ministrations, his touch was chaste, solely focused on the art of removing the grime from my body. The actions touched me. He was being sweet and caring, anticipating my every need. The look in his eyes imprinted on my heart; pure admiration and affection. _He loves me. He can't look at me like that and not._

A burning happiness filled my veins. It tingled in my fingers and toes. If I was uncertain before, I knew now without a doubt; I was in love with Jack Sparrow. Completely and totally, irrevocably hopeless in love. And if felt good, right, and wonderful. The events of the past days; the pain, sadness, and fear, all washed away by the happiness running wild through my body.

"Jack?" I almost whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thank you. For saving me," I said. "And for all you're doing."

"'Tis nothing luv," came his simple reply.

We sat in silence for a few moments as he continued to tug the tangles from my hair.

"I love you Jack," I said into the silence that had settled around us. His hands stopped moving in my hair. He didn't speak before he resumed combing.

"Jack?" he didn't respond. I sighed heavily, disappointed, but decided to let him be. When he finished he left the room with the bowl and dirty cloth, returning with a book.

"I thought this would entertain ye while I went to check the crew," he said handing it to me before walking away. I sat in stunned silence. He didn't say it back. In fact, he hadn't said anything at all. He hadn't even acknowledged that I had said anything. The hurt that settled in was nearly unbearable. I held back the tears that threatened the corners of my eyes.

Maybe I was wrong about how he felt. Maybe he was just being nice or felt obligated. But I remembered the look in his eyes. The look was clear, plain as day. A blind man could see he loved me. I straightened, resentment flushing out the hurt. _That stubborn asshole! How could he sit there and deny how he feels while I pour it all on the table?_

I pushed myself determinedly out of bed, a dull ache filling my body, but I pushed through it, leaving his cabin and went to my own.

_Fine, if he wants to be in denial, then so will I._

XXXXXXX

I didn't go seeking Sadie when I found my bed empty upon my return that evening. I knew her well enough that if I sought her out now she wouldn't speak to me. Try as I might; she wouldn't leave my thoughts alone. The way she had said those words repeated through my mind over and over.

"_I love you Jack."_

"Bloody hell," I sighed exasperated, grabbing bottle of rum. Of course I couldn't say it back. Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't love. It's just not possible. The stirrings I felt were just brought on by infatuation. Nothing more. I drank the rum heavily, overlooking the map she'd brought aboard with her, trying to push all thoughts of the redheaded temptress firmly from my mind.

The journey would be a long one, stretching the limits of both the crew and our supplies. The map abruptly ended at the edge, no visible final destination. I opened the book, flipping through the pages, looking for an explanation. I scanned a page, finding what I was looking for.

_Follow the guide to the end_

_Travel on blindly_

_A heart to guide you_

_The entrance forever shrouded in mist_

"Well that's just incredibly unhelpful," I muttered closing the book.

XXXXXXX

Days passed and I was finally up and moving about the ship. Paul had removed the stitches from my back, the wounds holding themselves closed. I avoided Jack at all costs. I took to learning more about the ship and mingling with the crew. Every one of them seemed to have taken to me quite well, addressing me with smiles and politeness. Ragetti, the pirate with one wooden eye and his uncle Pintel taught me different knots and how to slacken the pails to properly catch the wind. Marty, a midget, standing hardly four feet tall, took me up the rigging to the crow's nest, teaching me the best way to climb the ropes.

I dined with the crew each night and we all drank and laughed. Gibbs taught me how to navigate the stars and told me spectacular stories of his travel. I'd taken to feeding Cotton's parrot bit of bread whenever he'd land on my shoulder. All in all, life was rather pleasant aboard the _Black Pearl._

Aside from Jack. He rarely spoke to me, his voice always cool and unaffected when he did by need of necessity. I regarded him with the same coldness, sometimes merely nodding in response. From time to time, I'd catch him watching me from the helm and I'd wonder what he was thinking before quickly banishing the thoughts from my mind.

I decided to ask Gibbs about getting a sword, thinking it best to have a means to protect myself from anymore possible dangers.

"Aye. There be some spares in the armory chest," he said when I asked. He left and returned with a simple cutlass and belt. I unsheathed the sword, taking a few swings to get the feel of it. It was not much different from the ones I trained with back home.

"Thank you," I said to Gibbs with a smile.

"'Tis nothing Miss Sadie," he said nodding his head. "Ye seem to yield it well."

I nodded happily, starting a particularly funny story about the time I nearly decapitated my instructor during a sparring match. He laughed, amused and regaled sword fighting mishaps of his own.  
>But each night as I laid in my bed searching for sleep, I couldn't help but feel an emptiness inside me as Jack invaded my thoughts. I'd drift off to sleep, him always in my dreams.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All POTC characters and songs used in this story belong to other people. Not me. Unfortunately.**

Chapter Ten- Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

Days dragged into weeks as we traveled towards our destination. I was growing bored with the monotonous days spent in my cabin or at the helm, avoiding Sadie. On this particular day, wind barely filled the sails, the _Pearl_ moving slowly through the waves. I stood at the helm thinking absently about this and that, humming a tune. _We're devils and black sheep. We're really bad eggs._

Sadie wiggled her way into my thoughts. Whenever I needed to speak to her, she regarded me with a cold disposition, hardly speaking at all. I'd watch her mill around talking cheerfully with the crew. Occasionally at night I'd hear her singing in her room, slow melancholy songs that tortured my soul. I knew I couldn't avoid her forever, but my stubborn pride kept me from going to her.

"Ha! Best swordsman my ass," her laughter assaulted my ears from the deck below me. I turned to watch her, seeing her in playful conversation with Ragetti while they cleaned and sharpened swords.

"Aye Miss. 'e be nearly undefeatable they say. An' me seen it meself. 'E's clever Cap'in Jack 'e is," came Ragetti's stuttered reply.

I smiled at his words.

"Clever maybe. But I'm sure he lacks actual talent," she said snidely.

_Lacks actual talent?_ My face turned down angrily.

"Talented or nay Miss, I ne'er seen 'im lose." _Because I've never lost blasted woman! _

"That's because he's never fought me before," she said arrogantly, a challenge in her voice.

Unable to take anymore of her snarky comments. I left Cotton at the helm and stomped down the stairs towards Sadie and the pirate.

"Miss Morgan! Draw your sword," I snapped at her. She stared at me in amusement before standing and brandishing her sword. I assess my opponent, taking in her dark pants and simple tight shirt. Her feet were bare and she had her hair tucked into a floppy knit hat, curled tendrils falling out around her face. She took the hat off, shaking out her hair as I unsheathed my sword.

"What are the rules of the match Captain?" she said with a cocky smile.

"First to disarm or land a mortal blow with the flat of the blade wins," I said authoritatively.

She nodded and found her stance, her face arrogant and light. I struck first aiming low and she blocked me easily before striking towards my side. Dancing out of range I spun behind her and swung again. Without turning, she ducked below my blade, sliding her sword near my calves, bumping one with the flat of her sword.

_She's good_, I thought aiming for her legs again, but she jumped over the sword and blocked my next blow. We danced around deck, swords clashing, neither of us landing a winning blow. She was always just out of my reach, twirling and dipping just before my sword could touch her, all the while a self-assured smile on her lips. A few rounds later I found myself nearly backed against the main mast as she struck towards me again, this time catching my sword with her, flipping in the air backwards, kicking my sword from my hand before landing and catching it in her free hand. She scissored them around my neck, pinning me to the mast.

"I win," she smirked. Her chest heaved from exertion, sweat glistened on her brow. Her eyes danced and sparkled mischievously. The sun behind her framed her fiery mane in a halo of light. Her red cheeks glowed and her smile was blinding.

I felt as though I had been punched in the chest. Standing before me as she was, she looked more beautiful than ever before. Staring at her glorious face, it hit me. I'd been lying to myself, hiding behind egotistic denial. She backed away from me and threw my sword at my feet before turning away and walking into her cabin.

The crew had gathered around us to watch the match, they stood silent, in shock. A few started clapping and soon the whole crew was applauding and cheering for Sadie. I hardly noticed because at that moment I knew I could deny it no longer.

I was in love with Sadie Morgan. And now I was ready to tell her.

XXXXXXX

I stormed into my room, adrenalin coursing through my body. The way Jack had looked at me while I had him pinned was that same love filled adoration he had in his eyes when I woke up after he saved me from Barbossa. I paced the room in frustration running my hands through me hair, tugging at the scalp.

_Damn you Jack Sparrow!_

I threw myself on to my bed. The fight had left me sweaty and my clothes stuck to me uncomfortably. I stood again and set about changing for dinner. I selected a loose fitting pair of torn up jeans and a tight white t-shirt with a plunging V-neck, pulling my hair back in a messy ponytail, I walked to my dresser grabbing a cloth to remove my now smudged makeup, not feeling bothered to reapply any. When the dinner bell rang I slid my feet into my green and white Converse and headed to the galley.

As soon as I walked through the door, everyone cheered and clapped, a few slapping my back in congratulations as I walked through the crowd to my usual seat next to Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel. Everyone was talking about the sparring match. Gibbs handed me a bottle of rum.

"Ta celebrate ye're win," he smiled. I took the rum and drank, listening to the excited crew around me. We ate and drank merrily and someone suggested I sing for them again. I eyed a man further down the tables, tuning his guitar.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I borrow that?" I asked him, gesturing to the stringed instrument. He quickly finished tuning it, nodding, before handing it to me. I took it, sitting on the table top, resting my feet on the bench. The crew formed a semi-circle around me as I strummed the guitar absently, getting a feel for the tuning. I struck a particular cord that brought a song to mind and began to play.

"_Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man,"_ I sang the Janis Joplin song, slowing it down from the original version.

"_An' didn't give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can?''_ The crew stared, captivated as I played,

"_Honey you know I did! And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough, but I'm gonna show you baby that a woman can be tough."_

I sang with feeling, emotions pouring into the song, letting it wash over me and consume me.

XXXXXXX

I followed the sound of her singing to the galley and nudged my way through the crowd. Her voice was throaty, and she sang with captivating emotion. Her eyes were closed as she sang; only occasionally opening to watch her fingers.

"_I want you to come one, come one, come on, come on and take it! Take another little piece of my heart now baby! Break another little piece of my heart now darling yeah yeah yeah. You know you got it, if it makes you feel good. Oh yes indeed."_

Her eyes watched her fingers as she played. She somehow sensed my presence and she made eye contact with me.

"_You're out on the streets, looking good. And baby deep down in your heart I guess you know that it ain't right," _She smiled at me as if she were singing those words directly to me.

"_Never, never, never, never, never, never hear me when I cry at night, babe and I cry all the time! But each time I tell myself that I, well I can't stand the pain-'' _I stormed from the room, her words and smile mocking me. I paced the deck waiting for her to follow me. The music had stopped, so I knew she would.

As soon as she came out, closing the door, I rounded on her, "What the bloody hell was that?" I yelled angrily.

"A song Jack! What's wrong with the song," she shot back.

"Ye dare mock me! What's wrong with the song," I scoffed.

"Mock you? You think that was about you?" she asked spewing venom and coming to stand inches away from me. "You selfish, self centered asshole! That song had nothing to do with you!" she yelled in my face.

"My arse it didn't! Admit it Sadie! Ye've been stormin' 'round me for weeks."

"Yes Jack, I'm pissed at you. Fuck! I'm beyond pissed! But I can't help that you're so damn self absorbed that you can't see what's right in front of you!" she swore, anger flaring in her Emerald green eyes.

"Oh! _I'm_ self absorbed? Ye come on _my_ ship, eat _my_ food, and drink _my_ rum. An' ye think ye own the place."

"Argh! This is not about you Jack! In fact, the only reason I'm here is because you, oh great _Captain Jack Sparrow,_ need me," she glared at me.

"I don't need ye Miss Morgan," I spat in response.

She shook with rage before me, her eyes wild. "Fine. You don't need me. Then turn back and take me home. Obviously even if we could find the Fountain we couldn't fucking use it," she turned to leave but I caught her arm to stop her.

"Sadie, wait," I said her words stung and the need to make her stay was strong.

"What Jack?" she sighed, resigned, looking at me. "I don't want to do this anymore. Just take me home and I'll be out of your hair." I stared at her, sadness filling her eyes as she looked away from me.

"Ye can't go home," I said quietly.

"Why not? You've made it clear you don't want me here," she asked still not looking at me.

"'cause I do want ye here," I whispered. When she still wouldn't look at me, I grabbed her chin, turning her face towards mine.

"Sadie, ye are the most confusing, brave, and stunning lass I've ever met," I said staring into her eyes. "An' I'm in love with ye."

She blinked, shocked, "What did you just say?"

"I love ye Sadie Morgan. I cannot deny it any longer." She started at me, not saying a word. Seconds ticked by feeling like an eternity.

_What if I was too late? Had she given up on me?_

Suddenly she threw her arms around my neck, mashing her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her from the deck, twirling her around, kissing her back with as much fire and intensity. She snaked her legs around my waist and pulled back.

"I knew you did, but your stubborn ass just couldn't admit it," she laughed.

I laughed with her, staring into her eyes while the stars twinkled above us, the moon shining a spotlight on our embrace.

"Say it again," she giggled.

"I love ye Sadie-luv," I laughed back.

"I love you too Jack Sparrow," she kissed me again and the world around us ceased to exist.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I've been suffering from a bout of writers block that has cured rather miraculously. Read and review por favor! :]**

Chapter Eleven- Through the Raging Storm

We stood at the helm the next night, watching the stars. I leaned against his chest behind the wheel, while he steered, lost in my thoughts.

"Why the _Pearl_ Jack?" I asked, turning my head slightly against his shoulder to look at him.

"What do ye mean? A Captain needs a ship."

"Yea, but why the _Black Pearl?_ Why trade your soul for one ship when you could have any ship you wanted?"

He was silent behind me, pondering my question. "She's everything a ship is fer me," he replied finally, deep affection filling his voice.

"Well duh. She's got all the necessary requirements for a good ship. Sails, keel, hull, ect. And she's quite-"

"Freedom," he cut me off. "Those are what a ship needs. What a ship is, what the _Black Pearl_ really is, is freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Aye. Anywhere we want to go, we go. We do what we want 'cause we want it," his voice sounded dreamy and far away.

"Anywhere we want?" I asked. Although Grandmama had never restricted me and made sure I was well traveled, the trips were always planned, specific sites to see, things to learn, all carefully mapped out for optimum experience. The thought of acting on pure whim and selfish impulse, no plan, no itinerary was enticing. "You know, after this is all over and we find the Fountain, we'll have forever to sail wherever."

"Sailing the seas forever," he mused dreamily.

"With me," I reminded him pointedly.

"What was that luv?"

I turned to look at him stunned. "Sailing the seas, forever, with me Jack," I glared at him.

"Oh! Yes! You and I. I and you. Us," he trailed on, his voice still distant.

"Jack-" he gently held my hand in his.

"Here, I want ta show ye somethin'." He put my hands on the spokes of the wheel. "Feel this. The _Pearl_ at yer hands, wind in yer face, endless amounts of sea surroundin' ye-" he whispered in my ear as his voice was drowned out by my thoughts. The power and the freedom I felt, taking in the seas and the stars was almost too overwhelming. Jack was right, thinking about sailing like this forever held this intense sense of freedom. I could feel it. The _Black Pearl_ at my command, the sea at my disposal, everywhere and anywhere to be my destination.

Something in the distance caught my eye, "Jack?"

"Aye luv," he whispered in my ear again, his lips teasing at my lobe.

"There's a storm coming. And those clouds are moving in on us fast," I pointed at the rolling black mass of clouds. Moments later, a gust of wind hit the sails, sending the ship lurching forward sharply. My head hit the wheel and I felt a faint trickle of blood on my forehead.

"All hands on deck!" yelled Jack. The crew scurried about, preparing for the storm. Thunder crashed in the distance and lightning light up the sky.

"Sadie, are ye alright?" he asked touching my forehead. His fingers came back a little bloody and his eyes looked worried.

"Fine. Just a flesh wound. I've had worse," I smiled weakly.

"Get to the cabin luv. The deck be no place fer ye during a storm," rain began to pour in buckets as he said this and waves pounded against the ship.

"No Jack. I can help," I said stubbornly. I did not want to be locked in some cabin like a china doll.

"No ye can't. Get to the cabin.

"No!" The _Pearl_ lurched sideways off course, the wheel spinning wildly. I grabbed it and heaved it back in place. Jack grabbed me from behind.

"To the cabin with ye. Now!" he yelled.

"No Jack! I'm not a doll you can lock away."

"Ye're bleedin' an' I don't got time to argue with ye. Just go!" he jerked me from the wheel and began steering the ship. He turned to shout at me over his shoulder but his voice was lost in the wind as I raced down the stairs to help the crew.

"Miss Sadie! Help me wit the lines," shouted Gibbs. I rushed to him and grabbed the line, pulling with all my might and tied it off tightly. A wave crashed down on the deck and I grabbed the rope to keep from being washed overboard.

"Argh! Help!" I heard Marty shout from above us. He had gotten caught in the rigging when the wave hit the deck. I jumped up and began to climb, to help free him from the tangle of ropes.

"Sadie no!" the wind carried Jack's voice to my ears but I ignored it, already climbing. The wet ropes were hard to hold on to and my bare feet slipped from their hold. I dangled high above the deck for a moment before plastering a look of determination on my face and regaining my footing.

"Miss Sadie! Ye should be in yer cabin," Marty said worriedly when I reached him.

"So I've heard. Now quit wiggling. I'm gonna cut you loose," I pulled a pocket knife from my pocket and sawed through the ropes. Once free, Marty began to climb down the rigging and I followed. A gust of wind hit the sails sending me flailing through the air as the sails swung over the deck. I held on to the ropes, kicking my legs to find a hold but felt nothing but air. My fingers were slipping; my hold wouldn't last much longer. I chanced a glance at the deck below and cringed. If I fell from this height I'd surely die or be whisked overboard by the wind.

"Miss Sadie! Hold on!" shouted Gibbs from below.

"I'm trying Master Gibbs! This isn't as easy as it looks!" I shouted back laughing uneasily. The wind continued to swing me around and I almost collided with the yard arm. Instead I swung my legs up and wrapped them around the pole and hung on with a death grip.

"I will not die today. I will not die today," I said in a mantra over and over again. I looked to Jack at the helm, and his face was twisted in agony as he caught my eyes. _Think daft like Jack, Sadie. Think!_ An idea hit me and I dug the pocket knife out and flipped it open. I looked at Jack again and mouthed "I love you," before stabbing the knife into the sail.

XXXXXXX

I read her lips and my heart lurched as she stabbed the blade through the sail. _No God no. She can't be thinkin' of doin that!_ I watched in terror as she swung her legs off the yard arm and began to slide down the sail, leaving a long rip in her wake. My breath held in my lungs as a gale of wind hit the sail from the opposite side of her, sending Sadie flying backwards through the air. Her screams pierced my ears as I watched her arms and legs flail through the air. She hit the deck and slid a few feet before lying motionless.

I tied off the wheel and raced to her. "Sadie!" I yelled rolling her over. Blood leaked from her hairline but she appeared uninjured. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"Told you I could help," she laughed weakly.

"Nay! The only thing ye succeeded in doin was scarin the bloody hell outta me," I scowled at her.

She sat up and wiggled her toes and rolled her head from side to side before standing.

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm fine Jack," she smirked. "A little bruised maybe, but peachy all the same."

"Ye could have been killed."

"But I wasn't. So let's get through this storm then you can chastise me all you like," she patted my cheek playfully and set about helping to secure the rigging. I watched her go, taking note of a slight limp as she walked.

"That woman will be the death of me," I muttered turning back to the helm. The storm raged on, waves crashed down on the deck, each time my heart skipping a beat, scared Sadie would be washed overboard. She limped around deck, pulling lines and securing supplies, helping anywhere she could. Watching her, I had to admit she was a good sailor. She moved swiftly and efficiently from task to task, somehow making working through the chaos look elegant and organized.

Clothes clinging to her and limping, she looked more beautiful than ever before. Her feet were base but she still worked, unperturbed. It dawned on me that I really could sail with her forever. In her heart, she was just as much a pirate as I. Forever we would sail; drinking and pirating, conquering whatever came our way. Freedom. She wouldn't be a ball and chain, or a weakness.

Captain Jack Sparrow, spending an eternity with one woman? Who would have thought it possible? He definitely hadn't until this moment, watching her be the strong willed, brave pirate he knew she could be.

Captain Jack Sparrow and Sadie Morgan, the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main. Nay, the whole ocean, the whole world. I smirked despite the rain pelting my face. _Quite a ring to that there is._ Jack and Sadie Sparrow, immortal terrors of the Seven Seas. _Sadie Sparrow, now there's a thought- _Nay. Loving her was one thing, but marr-i-age? Nay, that be too far for this Captain.

_Or is it?_

_Bugger._


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my gosh! It has been far too long since I've added anything on here. I recently took a brief sabbatical from fanfictions, enjoying my kindle and the world of free books. I also hit a case of really really bad, story killing writers block. But I've recently stumbled upon the inspiration I believe I need to finish. Not much has changed about my writing style, but being as I walked back into the story after leaving it behind for such a long time, I may be a bit rusty. **

**Oh! I've started an original piece of work, a story. A pirate story to be exact. But it's not a fanfiction. I've been looking for a forum to share this story with once it's more firmly established in my mind and was wondering if I should post it on here? The view of my readers is very important so please let me know. Either review or private message. It would be much appreciated!**

**Thank you loyal readers! I am glad to be back in action!**

**krissymarie**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY! See I told you guys I would get something up on here soon! I guess I lied, my writing style has changed a bit, but for the better I think. More mature. I hope you all still enjoy it. Big thanks to xoangelwingxo for inspiring me to make a come back. The editing in this chapter is suuuuuper rough so bare with me please! I'll edit it better soon! Read and review loves! -krissymarie**

The storm raged, tossing the _Pearl_ left and right relentlessly. Everyone was exhausted. My ankle and hip ached from my fall, my feet so cold and numb I was surprised I could still walk. Raw hands fumbled with slippery ropes as wave after wave washed over the deck of the ship. I could see Jack at the helm, his face serious and unwaivering in his determination. He shouted orders to us below and when I braved momentary glances away from whatever task I was doing, it was like he felt my gaze and his eyes would reach mine to hold them for a few fleeting moments before we turned back to doing whatever we could to keep us and the _Black Pearl _in once piece. No one could tell how long they'd been struggling with the unyielding sea, a few men had been washed overboard and were lost amoung the mountainous waves. My body quivered uncontrollably from the cold and I dropped the rope I was holding.

"Hold the lines!" Gibbs's voices carried over the deafening roar of the downpour. A blinding flash of lightening struck the mass sending debris flying in all directions. A thick stake of splintered wood sunk into my side from behind and I held in my scream, my hands reaching to staunch the flow of blood. I tore off a large strip of the gauzey skirt that clung to my shaking legs and reached to feel how far the stake protruded. As I turned my head I saw Jack, not looking my way and I scurried out of his sight, _seeing this would distract him. The ship can't afford any distractions right now. _Once out of Jack's line of sight, I inspected the wound. The stake jutted out of my side a good eight inches, piercing all the way through too my front, sticking out an inch or two. I almost vomited at the sight, but pushed it back. I had to fix this, get back to the crew, get through this storm. Biting my lip to restrain my cries, I gripped the stake where it stuck out of my back and after mustering every ounce of courage and will power I could, I yanked with all my might, the stake pulling from my back surely leaving splinters and chunks in the wound. Blood gushed from the gaping hole in my side but I ignored it. Using the torn strip from my skirt, I bound the gash tightly, wrapping the cloth around my body multiple times and secured it.

That taken care of, rushed to help with the lines, men shouting over the gail around me. My head spun from the blood loss and I almost collapsed but I forced myself to stand strong. Removing the length of my skirt had increased my maneuverability, the material no longer clinging to my legs pulled at the lines.

"Find cover!" someone screamed. I darted over the deck, leaping deftly over a rolling barrel nearly falling as my feet found the deck again. The main topgallant was falling, the damage it sustained from the lightning unable to withstand the unwavering winds. Ropes snapped as the sail fell, crashing to the forecastle. The _Pearl_ heaved with the impact of the landing, and I was tossed down on my side my the force. I cried out as my wound made impact with the wooden planks. The crew rushed about, securing new lines, trying to save the sails and I tried to get to me feet. A rogue wave crashing into the ship, washing over the deck, knocking me into the rails, the hard wood applying agonizing pressure to my seeping wound. I cried out as I felt my leg bend awkwardly and snap against the rail, the pain blinding. Men shouted and screamed as they were swept overboard by the power of the water, others grabbing hold of anything that held. My vision blurred, dizziness clouding my mind as bile rose in my throat. The makeshift bandage and my shirt were completely bled through. _God I hope Jack can't see me like this. I should of gone below deck like he said._ I gripped the railing with everything I had left, praying it would be enough to keep me aboard should another wave come sweeping through. I lulled in and out of conciousness, chaos continued around me. A black haze edged my vision as a crewmates' blurred face dominated my line of sight. I wanted to tell him to leave me, that I could hold steady through the storm, but my tongue felt like lead in my mouth. His lips moved, but I couldn't hear his words, just muffled sounds, his face turning from mine, shouting for help I think. I shook my head weakly in protest, my gesture went ignored as blackness descended upon me.

XXXXXXX

What seemed like an eternity later, the storm finally settled, the rain slowing to a light drizzle over the choppy waves. Gray clouds still swirled overhead, highlighted with the golds and pinks of dawn. I handed the helm over to a soggy and exhausted Cotton and made my way across the quarterdeck.

"Cap'n" Gibbs said wearily, coming up beside me.

"Master Gibbs," I absently responded. My eyes raked the deck for Sadie, falling only on sopping men, damaged supplies, and torn sails. She was nowhere in sight.

"Seems we don' 'ave all we need to do all da repairin'" his voice an unimportant mutter as my mind focused on finding Sadie. He followed to the bow of the ship, still no sign of her. _Where could she be?_ Uneasiness rippled through me as I thought of her being washed overboard and lost at sea. My search became more frantic, Gibbs totally ignored as I rushed back over the deck, tossing aside debris that littered the deck in my path. The men watched me with apprehension as I stormed below deck, maneuvering around damaged cannons and loose barrels of supplies. _She has to be here somewhere! I couldn't bear it if she was lost. Wench should of listened! Gon' below like I asked. When I find 'er I am goin' to make it perfectly clear that she must always follow Captain's orders-_

"Cap'n!" someone shouted, a hand shaking my shoulder. Slowly turning my head, I met Gibbs, _he's still following me? Why isn't he looking for Sadie? Why isn't everyone searching?_

"Master Gibbs! Search the ship! Every able man search the ship," I spun on heel and headed back above deck. "Even non-abled men! Abled or not! Search the ship!"

"Cap'n! She's-" Gibbs started, huffing as he tried to keep up with my frenzied pace.

_Oh God! She has been washed over!_

"She's what, Master Gibbs," I asked, despair seeping into my core. She's gone. My Sadie is gone. How would I go on? Could I go on? The sea, my first love had taken her. I hate the sea!

"Ye see Jack, da miss, she-" my First Mate stumbled over his words. "Raghetti foun' 'er. Blood 'verywhere, she's pale as a ghost she is."

"Where is she?" I asked, despair shifting to rabid hope as I spun to face his directly.

"When 'e foun' 'er, grippin' ta the rail like a Kraken grippin' a ship. Had ta pry 'er fingers open," Gibbs rambled on.

"Where is she Master Gibbs!" I shouted.

"We took 'er ta yer cabin," he responded quickly, his face frightened. I must be a sight to see, dripping went and fiercely angry. I didn't waste time with a response, instead I dashed to my cabin with a speed I didn't know I was capable of. Throwing open the door, it banged loudly against the wall as I burst into the room. My eyes scanned the room wildly. Raghetti, Paul, and Marty clustered around my desk, maps strewn haphazardly over the floor, their eyes sorrowful. I hurried across the room, shoving them aside. My eyes fell on her and I sank to my knees. Her bare legs were scraped and bleeding from cuts and gashes, her leg broken, the bone jutting out of her bloodied bronzed skin. My eyes slowly trailed upwards to her shredded skirt and red shirt. _Her shirt was not red before-_ my stomach rolled as I realized all the red was blood. Her blood.

"Jack," her soft whisper drew my attention to her face. Her eyes were still closed, the wound on her forehead headed a trail down the side of her face, another oozing blood down her cheek. Her hair dripped on the floor, a puddle forming. She was pale, so so pale and her lips had taken on a blue-ish tint.

"Don' ye worry, Sadie-luv. It will be alright," I whispered, not knowing if she had heard me. I took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. "What are her injuries?" I asked the doctor, unable to drag my eyes away from her blood-drenched shirt.

"Her leg is broken," yes that was obvious, "an' a broken rib. She's lost a lot of blood." _I can see that. Where is it all coming from?_ "There is a wound on her side. Something sliced her clean through, back to front." _How is she still alive? _"I haven't done too much looking yet, but there looks to be slivers left in the would as if she pulled whatever made it out, and from the slivers in her hands, she did it herself." .

"Can ye fix her?" I asked solemnly. "Can ye save her?" My voice cracked with emotion. The room stayed silent, the doctor not answering. Blood soaked the fingers of my hand that held hers. So much blood. Dripping on the floor sweeping into the floorboards. Everything around her was stained with her precious life fluid. The world around me melted away, my focus on her, _my _world. I wouldn't go on without her. I couldn't. Hopelessness sank into my core. I, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had escaped death a hundred times over, come back from Davy Jones' Locker, an large player in bringing down the East India Trading Company, but I can't save the one thing that means most.

Finally, a whispered reply came from the doctor.

"I can try."


	14. Chapter 14

Paul worked relentlessly as gently cleaning each wound. He reset her leg and bound it between two slim boards to help it set. Deeper gashes were stitched carefully closed. Unlike the last time he had stitched up the poor girl, she remained unconcious through his minstrations. Jack had held her hand in his, never looking away from her, not even for a second through the whole thing. Only when I unwrapped her hastily done bindings, revealing the gaping hole in her side, did he release her hand and walk away. My attention focused on the tedious task of removing the splinters from the wound, I heard him heaving out the window of his bedchamber. Truth be told, I wanted to join him. Many a wound I had seen in my day, but never had I been able to see straight through the body of a living person. Shivers of wood stuck out like spines inside the wound, the edges jagged and torn, flaps of skin torn back from the edges. She stirred slightly as I pulled a particularly large shard of wood from the center of the wound, but didn't wake. I was in awe of this woman. A couple of men had come forward to the cabin, a bloodied two foot pointed piece of wood with them. They had seen her, backed into a corner, pulling the stake from her side and using her skirt to bind the wound before continuing out on deck and helping the rest of the had threatened to have the men flogged for not stopping her, but Gibbs calmed him, saying she wouldn't have listened anyway. We all knew of Miss Sadie's hard-headedness.

Jack came back into the room as I was pouring rum into the wound to cleanse it. His face was pale, and his usual swagger gone.

"She hasn't woken up," I answered his silent question. "I've cleansed the wound the best I can. Now we can only wait and pray theres no infection."

He simply nodded as he watched me stitch up each side of the wound. I placed heavy dressing over the stitches and wrapped her now bare chest to hold the dressing and her damaged ribs in place. Raghetti entered the room, a heated bowl of water and fresh rags in his hands.

"I though' Miss Sadie would like ta be cleaned up," he stuttered, setting the bowl on the chair near the desk. I nodded and offered him a weak smile of thanks. Poor lad had found the girl, bloodied and mangled. I knew that the whole crew cared for her, but Raghetti was quite taken with her. She treated him kindly, patiently helping him work on his stutter and awkwardness. Each crew member could tell a tale of her kindness being personally bestowed upon them. The woman was an angel. I wouldn't be surprised if I opened the cabin door only to see the whole lot of them waiting outside the door for news. I only wished I had good news to share with them.

I stood, having done the best I could for her and began wiping my hands clean of blood. I didn't say anything to Jack, doubt he would have heard my anyhow, as I left the cabin, Raghetti following behind me wordlessly. We had some praying to do.

XXXXXX

I gently lifted the limp body of my beloved from the blood drenched table and carried her to my bed. She didn't stir or wake, her skin cold to the touch as if she were dead. It was only the faint rise and fall of her chest that told me she was still alive, and I watched it as if it were the only hope I had left in the world. Perhaps it was, for if I lost her, surely the world would end. Leaving her side for but a moment, worrying that rise and fall would stop in my absence, I retrieved the bowl of water and brought it to the bed. I rung a rag out, the warm water spashing back into the bowl and lifted the leg that didn't hold the brace. Slowly, painstakingly, I washed each leg, careful not to disturb the binding of her broken bone. I moved up her body, wiping blood and grime from her stomach and then her shoulders and arms. Special attention was paid to remvoing the smears on her face and neck. Throughout my minstraitions I had hoped she would awake, tell me herself why I should not have the two men who had seen her, but not stopped her, keelhauled. The only reason I hadn't was because I know she would be appauled by the idea before taking the fault as her own. _Stubborn woman._ _I should lock you in this cabin and never let you out._

I barely held myself together as the men regailed their tail. _"She pulled da thing right from 'er side, she did." _I doubted my ability to have done the same thing, had it of been me. My stomach could no longer handle it as the doctor removed her makeshift bandages, the gaping whole in her side oozing blood littered with slivers of wood and deck debris. I had run like a ninny, emptying the contents of my stomach out the back of the ship. Pride flooded my heart as I thought of her, bleeding and woozey, racing around deck as if nothing had happened, making it her duty to help protect the ship and crew from the dangers of the storm. She could have given up, collapsed and let the men work around her, Lord knows thats what most of the crew would have done. Instead she struggled through the pain she must have felt, held fast, and assisted wherever she was needed. I should have known something was wrong whenever I glimpsed her from the wheel. How could I not of noticed all the blood, an uneven step?

For two days she slept, and for two agonizing days I dillegantly watched the weak and uneven breaths raise and lower her chest. She remained pale as a ghost, like her soul had already been taken to the world beyond while her body remained behind, stubborn. Her skin heated to the touch, taking on the sheen of fever. The doctor checked her wounds often, cutting and cleaning any outward signs of infection. But the war within her raged, her fever climbing higher. Still she did not wake.

"I can cut and hack at the infection on the outside, but without medicine-" the doctor had said after cutting away an infected piece of flesh from her side the first day.

"Then we'll get her medicine!" I shouted, throwing open my cabin door. "Master Gibbs! Make towards the closest port!"

"Aye Cap'n, but the closest port be days from 'ere," he eyed me wearily.

"He's right, Captain," the doctor said over my shoulder.

"This is the fastest ship on the sea!" I shouted, my head spinning between the two men. They both watched me, worried that I'd do something insane and regretable.

"She won't make it to port Captain," the doctor whispered, shame dominating his features.

His words hit me in the gut like a ton of bricks. _Not make it to port? How could she not make it?_

"What do ye suppose we do then?" I asked in a quiet voice, my eyes on my boots. Silence followed my words, but I dared not look up, worried they would say that there was nothing we could do.

"I've heard rumors of an island near here," the doctor began. "The natives helped poor lost sailors who had been hit with scurvy."

I allowed the semblence of hope to bubble in my core and I faced the doctor and my first mate again. "Then make to that island. Fast. As fast as the _Pearl_ can carry us." Sure that my orders would be followed hastily, I went back to Sadie's side.

"We'll get through this, luv, I promise," I whispered, caressing her flaming cheek.

Her fever raged through the night, her skin getting impossibly hotter and hotter. The sheets were drenched in the sweat of her illness, and I moved her gently so they could be changed. At sunrise, the doctor came in to clean her wounds and check her condition. He didn't say a word as he worked, but I could tell by his pinched expression that her predicament was worsening. Her chest rose in shuttering breaths, her heartbeat a weak flutter beneath my probing fingertips. He left the room without a word.

Members of the crew came in and out, wanting to wish their prayers on her, see how she was fairing, offer condolences. Gibbs said we were making good headway to the island, but he was nervous the natives wouldn't be as welcoming as described. But we had to try. Anything to bring Sadie back. By the evening, I had told the crew no one could enter, save Gibbs and the doctor, on pain of death. I was tired of the endless sorrow in their eyes, I could hardly stand my own, much less theirs. As night fell outside, I knelt to the floor beside her bed, resting my cheek on her hand clasped in mine where it sat on the bed. I closed my eyes, praying to the Goddess Calypso. _Don't let her be taken,_ I begged. I did not want to see that whelp, William Turner, who I had made Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ sail away with her, ferrying her soul to the underworld. My mind drifted to lost times and perilous adventures, things I wished to share with Sadie. _An eternity of sailing. You and I. I and you. Us._

"Jack," came the raspy whisper that startled me from my revelry.

"Sadie-luv?" I asked in barely a whisper, afraid I had imagined her voice. I watched her face and her eyes slowly fluttered open. A weak smile played at the corner of her lips when she saw me.

"Don't look so worried, it ages you," her whispery voice the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

"Worrying 'bout ye ages me, luv," I tried to return her smile, but my face wouldn't cooperate.

"I'm sorry Jack," she lowered her eyes shamefully and my heartbroke. Why was she apologizing to me?

"'tis nothin', luv," I tried to reassure her. I was rewarded with another soft smile.

"I should have listened to you."

"Damn right ye should have, but then ye wouldn't be ye," I said, my thumb caressing the back of her hand that I held. "I was told ye pulled the thing straight from yer own side. Never heard of a man capable of such strength."

Her skin pinked with a slight blush, the sight causing hope so soar into my heart. "I only did what needed to be done.

I could almost laugh, I knew she would say something like that. "I'd expect nothing less of ye."

She coughed, wincing at the pain in her ribs. A small spittle of blood escaped from her lips, dotting the white of the sheet. "How sick am I?" she asked, her voice raspy and rough.

I looked down at the bed, not wanting to meet her eyes. "The doctor says ye have infection," I paused, my adam's apple bobbling. "'e said ye won't make it to port." She laid silent, the loudest silence of my life. No man should ever have to admit to their love that they are dying, and you can do nothing to save them. Then I remembered the island. "We've made course to an island. Natives there may be able to heal ye." I looked at her face, her eyes were closed again. "Sadie!" I asked in a worried voice.

"The Fountain, Jack. You must find it savvy?" her eyes opened, heavy lidded, her breathing labored.

"After ye get better, we will both find the Fountain," I reassured her, running my hand over her forehead, smoothing back her hair. "Have I ever told ye I love when ye talk like a pirate?" I attempted a smile knowing it would soothe her.

she chuckled and winced with the movement. "You can find it without me you know. Maybe have a better time at it, without me trying to get killed at every turn."

"I cannot find it without ye, Sadie-luv," I whispered.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You can do anything," she whispered hoarsly, her eyes closing again. "I'm tired Jack." Within moments she was asleep, her shallow breathing labored and rough, but still there.

"Rest, luv. Fore I need ye. Ye'll get better. I swear it."

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! I decided to do the first part of the chapter from the doctors point of view, I thought it helped the story have a little more depth. I may throw in some parts from other crewmember's point of view. I don't know yet. And I'd also like to say to my fellow pirate fans that if you have not seen "Cutthroat Island" you simply must! Reviews please! :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Golly! The words are just pouring out of my brain now! I guess my hiatus was good then. (: Please read and review. I believe we are nearing the end of this tale my friends, so it may be one of your last chances to do so. **

Darkness swam around me disorienting my senses. I couldn't tell up from down, left from right. Whether I am alive or dead. It felt like my skin was on fire, the flames licking and blistering every inch of my skin. Pain radiated from my leg and side. I couldn't move, my legs and arms like lead unwilling to heed my mind's command. _Am I even still breathing?_ I must be, fore among the fiery pain surrounding me, I felt his hand in mind, the roughness of his work-calloused skin. _Jack_. His name flitted across my mind, quelling the flames and soothing the burn. _God I love him._ Visions of him swarmed my thoughts, his unruly dreadlocks and braided beard that scratched and tickled when we kissed. The warms of his tan skin, rough and smooth at the same time, bronzed by the sun and passage of time.

How much time had passed, I couldn't tell. I could only be certain of Jack's presence, his hand in mine, his head resting on the bed near my side. This must be agonizing for him. I wished to reassure him, tell him it'd be alright. I felt stupid for not listening to him, instead I've possibly gotten my stubborn ass killed. _I can't find it without ye._ Captain Jack Sparrow, admitting doubt in himself. I bet most had thought they'd never see the day. He'll probably cut out my tongue if I ever tried to tell anyone. If I make it. _Ye won't make it to port._ So I'm not dead, just dying. I thought back on my life. Growing up with Grandmama. The few people I called friends. This quest. The crew I had grown so fond of. Jack. My only regret was that I couldn't watch him see this through, watch his face light with joy, the Fountain water's glittering reflection in his obsidian eyes. At least he knows I love him. That will have to be enough.

XXXXXXX

It felt significantly better, having heard her voice. It renewed the hope in this possible cure. The need to get to the island as fast as we could, before Sadie's life could be swept away from her. I left the good doctor to watch over her while I took the helm. It felt empty without Sadie by my side, but I was doing this for her. I dodged questions about her health from the crew, insisting she would be alright the faster we got to the island. Many expressed concern that the natives would be less than helpful, killing us off as soon as we made it to shore. Others worried she wouldn't make it that far. I urged them to go make the ship go faster, throw anything not of need overboard to lighten our load. They didn't utter a word as I ordered most of the rum thrown over, save a few bottles to clean Sadie's wounds and ease her pain if she awoke again.

We traveled a day and a night, and into another day. I sat with her all through the night, still watching the precious crest and fall of her chest, rejoicing in the sound of her ragged breathing. The doctor had called to me, announcing the arrival of tremors. Her body shook with them periodically, her brow wincing and furrowing with each painful movement. Her fever soared to new heights, her skin taking on a pinkish tint as her skin heated to boiling. The bed drenched in her sweat, no amount of cool rags could temper the raging heat of her body. I stripped her to her bandages, fanned her hot skin, poured bowls of the cleanest cool water over her limbs. Still her fever raged. Worry settled into my heart like a ton of lead. The tremors were signs of the end the doctor said. From here he wasn't sure even the natives could save her.

But we had to try.

The next day, when the sun was high in the sky, the joyous cry came.

"Land ho!"

Land. We'd found the island. We were going to save her.

I raced from the cabin, spying the land off the starboard. Men cheered and clapped while others eyed the small half moon cove with wearily.

"Prepare the longboats! Sail into the cove and make anchor!" I shouted at the crew. Cotton steadily maneuvered the _Pearl_ through the narrow inlet of the cove as I hastily made my way back to my cabin, to Sadie's side.

"We've found it, Sadie-luv. Just a bit longer now," I whispered close to her ear. As gently as I could, I pulled her into a sitting position, resting her weight against my side. The doctor assisted me in pulling one of my shirts down over her exposed body. The fabric clung to her moist skin as I lifted her from the bed. Her head lulled against my shoulder, her forehead burning against my cheek. I carried her, the doctor at my heels, to the longboat. I gingerly handed her to the doctor so I could climb over the rail into the boat. He handed her back to me and I settled her into my lap as more men loaded into the boat. I grumbled as it swayed and knocked against her ship, jostling her in my hold. Gibbs sat in front of me, turning his head and glancing at the sleeping girl in my arms worriedly before facing forward and shouting the order to lower the boat.

The men rowed fast and steady. Sadie shook with a tremor in my arms and I squeezed her gently, holding her together as the doctor had told me to when they started. Each one had lasted short moments before, but it became clear this one wasn't like those before. Her body shook relentlessly and her eyes peeked open, revealing the whites of her eyes as the rolled back in her head. I looked to the doctor, who had seen her start to shake, my eyes wide with fear. We were so close! She just needed to last a little bit longer.

"We need to cool her! Hold her, stick a cloth in her mouth before she bites off her tongue and hold her steady!" he shouted, his movements rocking the small craft as he spun around and gripped her shoulders, holding her hard against my chest.

"Keep rowin' men! We 'ave ta get the miss to the shore!" Gibbs shouted, stepping into charge.

Her tremor began to subside as the men pulled the ship up onto the sand. I got out of the boat, and laid her body on the sand. The doctor separated her lids, peeking at her eyes, then felt at her neck for a pulse. He looked at me, his eyes frantic.

"She's alive, but barely."

My stomach dropped and I cradled her to my chest. Tears escaped the corners of my eyes. We had made it, we were so close.

"Cap'n! Look," Gibbs tried to draw my attention. I ignored him. "Natives."

I looked as a dozen or so dark skinned men dressed in cloths over their privates slowly came out from the jungle. My men reached their hands to their weapons, ready for a fight. I rose, with Sadie's limp body in my arms, "Stand down men," I ordered. "We need their help remember?" The crew dropped their hands and took a few steps back, but remained in front of me, an attempt to protect Sadie from savages no doubt. I staggered forward, careful not to jostle Sadie too much and praying another tremor wouldn't start. The doctor and Gibbs tried to follow, but stopped when I shot them a look. I made my way to the line of men, who had stopped yards away, watching us curiously. I knelt in the sand before them, laying Sadie out carefully, sweeping her fiery hair from her face.

"Please help her," I pleaded with the men before me. "She's sick. I can't lose her."

They eyed me with interest and curiosity. I wondered briefly if they understood me. No one said a word on either side. The only sounds in the air being that of nature. Birds chirping, animals calling deep in the brush, waves lapping at the shore.

"Please," I begged in a whisper. As the silence dragged on, I started to loose hope in this last stitch effort to save her. I watched her face, cataloging it once again for my memory. The gentle upturned sweep of her nose, the pinkness on her high cheekbones and delicate lines of her graceful neck. I only wished she would open her eyes once more so I could see the glistening green of the rarest emeralds that rested behind her closed lids.

"Bring the girl to our camp. We will help," a large, very dark skinned man with a deep tenor voice said, nodding his head in the direction they had come from. I looked to the men as I rose again with Sadie in my arms, and they followed closely behind. The path to the native village was rough and strewn with roots and vines that tripped at my feet. I had to steady myself quite a few times, worrying that I'd drop her. We hiked through the thick vegetation, no one speaking a word. I could hear voices up ahead, speaking in a language I could not understand. We came to a clearing full of small raised huts, built with mud, sticks and sturdy branches,with thatched roofs made of palm fronds. Small fires littered the encampment, with one large bonfire in the center of the small village, some sort of animal roasting on a spit. Naked children ran about, laughing and playing their games. Women sat weaving rugs and baskets, prepping food, or feeding infants.

The man who had spoke back on the beach directed us to the largest hut that sat on a small hill, overlooking the rest of the village. Activity halted around us as we made our way among the people. They stopped and stared at the strange white men, dirty and haggard from our journey. A small boy came to my side and reached to grab Sadie's hand that had fallen to dangle by her side, his eyes sad. He took her hand and walked along with us, many other children coming to surround out procession. The man held aside an animal hide covering the entrance of the hut and let me pass.

"The rest of your men must wait outside," he said in his deeply accented voice. I nodded in response and looked back at my crew. They nodded their understanding, but looked wearily about, directed by the other men towards food and drink. The flap closed behind the man and he gestured to a mat of palm leaves to the side of the circular hut. A small fire burned in a pit in the center, the walls decorated in pictures and swirled script of an unknown language. I laid Sadie down carefully, raising again to look at the man.

"Thank ye," I said quietly.

The man simply nodded and knelt to examine Sadie. I watched as his hand felt at her skin and peeked under the bandage around her middle. Blood had begun to seep from between the stitches, probably a result of all the movement bringing her here.

"She burns with fever, and she gets tremors," I explained behind him. He wasn't saying anything, and he didn't acknowledge me, which made me nervous. What if we came all this way and there was nothing they could do, she was too far gone. Just as the thought passed through my mind, her body started shaking with tremors again, jerking and writhing like a fish out of water. I jumped to her side and held her still as the man got up and calmly walked to the other side of the hut. He came back carrying a stick that made a rattle sound as he walked and a bowl of herbs. He knelt beside me, lighting the herbs with a twig from the fire. He began wafting the scented smoke over her body as it shook. He shook the rattling stick and chanted words I didn't know. Her tremors eased before stopping completely. I looked at him, hope in my eyes.

"Can ye heal her?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"No," he said with finality. I drooped my head. At least it seemed he could make her comfortable while she died. My heart broke at the thought of watching her slowly die. I don't know if I could handle it.

"Don't worry Man of the Ocean. I cannot heal your woman, but there is something that can," he said, a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Well what is it?! How can I help her?" I asked, the words rushing out of my mouth in a flurry as I made to stand.

"Not so fast. Let me tell you a story first," I nodded my consent, more than a little annoyed. Sadie did not have time for storytelling. "Do not worry. She will survive. But I must tell the tale first." Again I nodded and settled on the floor near Sadie's head. I stroked her hair back and fiddled with a damp curl. I only hope this man is right.


	16. Chapter 16

"A long time ago, my people lived in a land of war and strife. Tribes fought amongst each other, brutally killing people of their own kind for land and control. Then the white men came. The tribes who had fought against each other for many years united against the new invaders, but they were no match for the White Men and their steal weapons. They killed all of the tribes, save for a Priestess and her closest people and their families, secreted away in a small camp in the jungle. They knew that if the White Men found their camp, they would kill them, thinking them savages like the rest. So they ran. They took a boat and set out over the water. They rowed for two days, weakening from dehydration. On the second night a storm struck the small vessel, tossing it like a toy across the waves. The storm raged all night and when the sun rose the next morning they had washed up on the beach of this island. All had survived save for the only two children to make the journey. They were swept out to sea in the storm. The mothers wept, their grief filled tears mingling with the salty water of the shore. For three days they wept, for the loss of their children, their people, for all the suffering they had seen. The others explored the island, finding no fresh drinking water, and were deciding weather to risk leaving. As the sun was setting on the third day, a man rose out of the water, shrouded in white and holding the hands of the children that had been lost at sea. He spoke to the Priestess, he knew of all their pain and strife. With a wave of his hand, a river cut its way across the island, streams and creeks spreading like tree branches.

"But the man had a favor to ask of the Priestess. A product of the strong magic used to create the river was a small golden pool, at the beginning of the river, that filtered the magical properties from the water. He said anyone who drank from the pool would gain eternal life, but that no one must drink from it. He told the Priestess that few men would be washed up on the island's shores and that they would marry our women, father children, teach us their languages and customs. He spoke of two people who would come, aboard a ship three days following a storm and that they would need our help. And we were to help them, fore a great destiny awaited them. He told the Priestess to keep the secret, sharing it only with her children, who would share it with there's, and so on. Before the sun rose the next morning, the man was gone. But so it's been since that day, the secret passed from one Priestess or Shaman to the next until now, as I am sharing it with you."

I sat back, thinking over what this man had just told me. This prophecy is very far reaching, I couldn't help but think. So it was all part of the prophecy that Sadie would get hurt and be laying her on her death bed? It didn't make sense, but it didn't have to. As long as there was a way to save Sadie.

"So the water from this pool, could save her?" I asked, squinting my eyes suspiciously at this man. He nodded, and I brought my hand up to stroke my beard. _Could this man be trusted?_ He hadn't had us killed on the beach, and I haven't seen any weapons since we arrived. He obviously didn't mean us harm.

"Take me to it," I stated firmly, knowing my contemplating was taking up precious time that Sadie did not have.

"You may take only a small vial, to fill for the girl. No more," he said, a threat in his deep voice.

I didn't have it in me to argue. Immortality could be dealt with later, now I had to save Sadie, so I held out my hand for him to shake, "We have an accord."

He gripped my hand firmly and shook it once. He stuck his head through the animal skin flap over the door and shouted to someone in his language. A small slight woman entered the hut and the two spoke in their language for a moment then she sat beside Sadie, using rags from a bowl of scented water to wipe Sadie's face. We left the cabin but not before I gave the woman a look, asking her with my eyes to take care of Sadie in my absence.

XXXXXXX

I could smell the earth scent of incense and herbs wafting around me, and feel the cool menthol water against my hot skin. I wanted to open my eyes, ask Jack where he got such things and if he could get more but my lids felt to heavy to open. I could only hear the muffled sounds of people moving around me. I tried to focus on the smells and sounds, anything to distract me from the pain of my burning skin and the aches in my limbs. It felt strange, being inside my mind with no way out, nothing but my thoughts to comfort me. I tried to imagine the blistering licks of heat were really Jack's hands, caressing my body intimately, or leaving kisses of fire along my most delicate places. That only succeeded in bringing new heat to my insides. But even in my imagination he was amazing. Attentive and gentle, but rough and exciting. I'd have to tell him how much I love his hands, and lips, and well, everything else.

XXXXXXX

"I sure hope the Captain gets back soon," I whispered to Raghetti after I examined Sadie again. Her fever was worsening and her heartbeat grew faint, til it was barely there. I hoped she wouldn't seize again, her body might not be able to survive the stress. The last one had tore the stitches in her side and nothing I had done since would stop the bleeding. The woman from the village had rinsed her body with scented water, and wafted the smoke of strange herbs over her body, chanting softly under her breath. I had tried asking multiple times about their medical techniques but received no answer, just polite smiles or nods of her head. Raghetti sat at my side, eating some of the food the villagers had given us. In his nervousness, his stutter got so severe he stopped talking all together. I couldn't blame him, we were all worried about Sadie. Worried about how Jack would react if she didn't make it. Would we still journey for the Fountain of Youth? That's what we were searching for to begin with. I don't think the men would care if we made our way back to Tortuga if she passed, allow them to grieve among pleasurable women and rum.

"D-d-doctor," Raghetti stuttered, raising his finger that shook as he spoke. I followed the line of his finger to where Sadie lay. Her body was convulsing, the dark skinned woman looking on in fear, probably thinking she's possessed. I crawled over to Sadie's side and gripped her shoulders, stuffing a rag in her mouth so she wouldn't bite off her tongue. "Hold her still," I shouted to Raghetti and the woman. He held her waist firm, as to not pull on her broken leg, but the woman just backed away, murmuring and chanting, shaking a small log that rattled. Sadie continued to shake, and I pried open her eyes, revealing only the whites as her eyes rolled back in their sockets. A crack rang through the small hut, her leg re-breaking. Her body twisted and contorted against our hold until she finally fell still.

I could of swore I heard the whisper of our Captain's name on her lips as I felt for a heartbeat. I placed my head to her chest, listening. Nothing. I listened harder, trying to detect and sound or movement. There was none. I looked up at Raghetti with tears in my eyes, to see his glistening as well. She was dead.

XXXXXXX

I hacked at the jungle foliage with my cutlass. There was no path or trail to follow through the thick growth. Only I was allowed to follow the Shaman on this journey, an effort to keep the secret I assume. I grew more and more impatient as we walked. We had already been gone for quite sometime, and my heart ached to get back to Sadie.

"How much further?" I asked, stealthy sneaking pass a snack hanging from a nearby branch. The man didn't answer, just kept walking. I could hear the trickle of flowing water close by and the sound was like music to my ears. We couldn't be far now. The man stopped at the edge of a pond that sat nestled at the base of a cliff and I stepped up next to him. I looked up the sheer face of the cliff. About half way up, a golden basin jutted out of the rock wall, water draining over it's side and down into the pond below.

"You'll have to swim across and climb up to the golden bowl," the man pointed. I eyed the wall, the climb would be treacherous, few hand and foot holds to be seen. I nodded and began removing my effects. I handed them to the Shaman and dived into the pond. The pond was small, the water crystal clear, the purest water I had ever seen. I surfaced where the edge of the pool met the rock wall and I stared at it for a moment, preparing myself for the climb. Steadily, I found the first holds and began pulling myself up the rock face. My wet boots slipped a few times, rocks coming loose and tumbling down into the pond below. My arms ached from the effort it took to pull my drenched body up the cliff. I looked up, only a little bit more and I'd be eye level with the golden pool. I pulled myself up the remaining distance, finding a stead hold and used one hand to free the small vial from the sash at my waist.

"Only enough for the vial," the Shaman shouted from below, obviously nervous that I wouldn't hold to my end of the bargain. I had no intention of taking more than what was agreed. I wasn't going to risk angering the tribe that had Sadie in their village. Not when she was so close to getting better. Immortality wasn't worth losing the woman I love. I looked into the pool and was shocked to see that the water was gold as well, changing to its crystal state as it poured over the lip of the basin and down the cliff.

Slowly, I let the vial soak in the golden liquid until it was full and I replaced the cork. Tucking the vial back into my sash, I began my decent down the cliff, stopping about half way and deciding to just jump into the pond, for it would be faster. Now that I had what could save Sadie's life, the urgency to get back to her clawed at my inside, pushing me to move faster. I surfaced at the edge of the pond once more and took the offered hand of my guide to pull me out. My clothes clung to me as I retrieved my effects and we started the trek back to the village. The return trip was easier to make, the path I had cut through the leaves and vines leading the way through the thick jungle. We traveled wordlessly, making quick work of walking through the thick underbrush. Birds and animal chattered around us, and I listened carefully for sounds of the village. _I'm comin' Sadie-luv_ I said in my mind, patting the vial at my side.

In the distance I heard voices and I moved quicker, my feet carrying me to her. I surged forward, passing the Shaman before breaking into a run. I raced through the village, people stopping their work to stare at me as I passed. I didn't notice the solemn eyes of my crew as I passed, my eyes only on the hut where I knew Sadie lay. I burst up the steep incline the hut sat atop of, my feet practically flying over the ground in my haste.

"Captain, wait," the doctor reached for my arm, but I brushed passed him through the covering over the opening of the hut. I paused at the opening, seeing Raghetti crouched over Sadie, his eyes closed as he rocked back and forth. The woman the Shaman had left with her sat in the corner, tears leaving streaks down her dark face. My eyes darted back to where Sadie lay. Her skin was impossibly pale and she lay still as a corpse.

"Captain," the doctor came up behind me, startling me as his hand rested on my shoulder. "She didn't make it."

My stomach sank. I pushed Raghetti aside, knocking him to the floor and stared at Sadie's body, desperately looking for the rise and fall that had been my saving grace since the storm. It didn't come. I rested my head against her chest, listening for a heartbeat I knew wouldn't be there. I gripped her hand, squeezing it tightly as tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over onto the skin left exposed by my shirt that she wore. I was too late. I had failed her. She felt cold against my cheek, her hand like ice in mine. Now nothing could bring her back. How could I have failed her? I held back the sob that clogged my throat, burying my face against her bosom, begging her heart to beat again. I leaned forward, kissing her blue tinted lips gently. Her long dark eyelashes stood out in stark contrast against her white cheeks. Gone was the soft pink of her blush, the warmth of her body beneath mine, the joyful sound of her laugh. My fist pounded against the floor beside her as I rose. Fury raged in my soul. My love was dead.

**Author's note: I cried as I wrote this chapter. Big huge fat tears I tell you. I know it will leave you with questions. Hopefully the next chapter will answer them. This story is close to finished. One or two more chapters I think. Read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Ye were supposed to keep her alive," I growled through gritted teeth drawing my sword and turning on the doctor.

"I - she - a tremor, her heart couldn't take it," he stumbled over his words, backing away from me. "I did everything I could."

I took a step towards him, drawing my sword in rage, ready to run him through.

"Stop!" the deep voice of the Shaman rang through the hut. Everyone paused, including myself, but I kept my sword raised. He walked over to Sadie's body and muttered something I couldn't hear. "Give the woman water from the vile."

I lowered my sword, turning to face the man. "She's dead."

"Yes. The agreement we had was you take enough for her. Now you must give it to her."

I eyed his suspiciously, his face emotionless and unreadable. Slowly, I crouched back down beside her, taking her lifeless body in my arms. She draped over my lag, her head resting against my chest. She looked so peaceful, as if she were asleep, dreaming. I smoothed her hair back from her face, reveling in the soft texture of her curls. Her pearly skin no longer shown with the sweat of fever, and I felt the softness of her cheek as I rubbed my knuckles against it. I withdrew the vial of golden fluid and popped the cork with my teeth. Gently, I used my thumb to part her lips before I tilted the vial against their lifelessness. The liquid drained into her mouth until the vial was empty. Setting the empty container beside me, I carefully massaged her throat, forcing her dead muscles to swallow the fluid. I hugged her close to me, feeling her soft flesh through the thin fabric of the shirt she wore. Her bare legs draped over mine, her broken leg sitting at an awkward angle. Blood crusted the side of her shirt, close to her wound. Silence permeated the small space around me as I held her. I thought back to our duel, her feet dancing gracefully over the deck of the _Black Pearl_, the time I held her against the helm, her eyes sparkling with happiness and freedom, all the times we had spent wrapped in each other in my bed, my mind remembering every detail of her naked body against mine, her whispered words of affection on my ear. I could almost feel her breath against my skin as I let the memories over take me. We had such a short time together, too short. I had so many things I still wanted to show her, teach her, tell her. More tears trickled down my cheek, landing on hers. Never before had I cried over the loss of someone. I am a pirate. Death was part of the job. People died, you moved on. More adventures to be had.

Something beat softly against my chest, so soft I hardly felt it. _My heart still beats_ I thought sadly, like Sadie's never would. But no, it was too soft, and didn't match the beat of my own heart. I pulled her closer, resting my ear to her chest. There it was. The gentle _thump thump thump_ of a heartbeat inside her chest. I felt her soft skin mold against mine as she breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling once more.

"She's alive," I whispered. Soft gasps and a whispered prayer could be heard behind me. My eyes looked over her beautiful face, willing her eyes to open. Disappointment sunk into my bones the longer I stared, nothing happening. The Shaman knelt beside me, putting a hand against Sadie's forehead.

"Her soul is tired, but the fire is gone from her body. Her wounds will heal quickly and she will awaken soon," he reassured me.

"Is she immortal now?" I whispered, casting a wary glance around me, hoping no one heard.

"No. The power of the water brought her back from the dead, bringing her mortality instead of immortality. you should take her back to your vessel and sail away from here, before another storm arrives. I assure you she will awaken." He removed his hand from her head and stared into my eyes. I stared back, knowing he spoke the truth. The evidence was here, in her heart beating against my own. It was stronger than before, bringing color back to her once lifeless skin. I nodded once, rising to my feet, lifting her into my arms. I felt the soft tickle of her breath against my neck and sighed in relief. I stood, closing my eyes, relishing in the feeling. After the overwhelming despair over seeing her lying dead on the floor, the reassurance of her steady heartbeat and light breathing consumed me, my thoughts only of her.

"Should we get going Captain?" the doctor asked carefully, his voice shaking slightly.

"Aye. Lets be going," I turned to the Shaman, shifting Sadie's weight to one arm as I held out my hand for him to shake. "Thank ye."

"I only did the duty bestowed upon my people. There is great destiny surrounding you and the woman," he said cryptically. I squinted my eyes in suspicion, but I quickly brushed it aside, too overjoyed by Sadie's recovery to care what he meant. I wasn't sure that I wanted to know what he meant, when Tia Dalma had said something similar to William Turner he ended up the undead Captain of a damned ship.

"Well lets be going then," I turned to the doctor and Raghetti, wrapping my denied hand around Sadie's knees, careful not to disturb her broken leg. "Gather the men." I walked out of the hut and into the village. "Master Gibbs!" I shouted, seeking out my First Mate.

"Aye Cap'n?" he scurried to my side and kept pace with me, wiping sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. "Is the lass-"

"She'll be fine, once we get back to the _Pearl_," I told him. "Is she ready to sail?"

He glanced at Sadie's face warily. "Aye Cap'n. The natives helped us make the repairs. She be sea worthy, but we'll need to make port soon ta resupply. Rations are runnin' low."

"Then get the men back to the ship. We set sail in an hour," I said making my way to the beach. The crew rushed about, loading the longboats with the small amount of supplies the natives were able to give us. None asked about the Fountain, the quest seemingly forgotten in the worry over the girl who had become so beloved by my crew. The men pushed the boats off the shore into the waves and I climbed in, settling Sadie carefully across my legs, resting her head atop my shoulder. I placed a soft kiss on her warm forehead, rejoicing the coolness that had taken the place of her burning fever. The swells rocked the small boat, slashing over the sides as the men rowed. I did my best to shield Sadie from the cold spray and urged the men to move faster, eager to return to the _Black Pearl_. I didn't do well on land for long, my legs most accustomed to the sway of my ship.

We boarded the _Pearl,_ taking care in passing Sadie over the ship's rail, into the doctor's waiting hands. Hauling myself onto the deck, I let my hand linger on the rail. It felt good to be back aboard my ship. With a deep sigh of relief I turned to the doctor, removing Sadie from his arms.

"Do we have a heading Jack?" Gibbs asked following behind me as I made my way to my cabin. I paused, my foot hovering over the deck in a half finished stop. I hadn't thought about where to go next. We could go back to Tortuga, then men would certainly like to take a load off there. But the rations would go out before we could make it there. I shivered slightly, thinking of the best possible port. A place where we wouldn't run into East India Trading Company or the Royal Navy. The Spanish didn't much like us either.

"A heading Jack?" Gibbs prompted.

Sucking in a deep breath through my nose, I spun around to face the crew. "Aye," I started slowly. "Set sail to the nest," I blurted out the words fast, not even able to utter the name.

"Cap'n?" his brow furrowed.

"Jus' do what I said Master Gibbs," I snapped turning back to make way to my cabin.

"Aye Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted behind me. "All hands! Set sail!"

Without hesitation, I heard the pounding of boots against the deck as the men rushed to their stations, eager to get out in the open sea. Once in my quarters, I shut and locked the door behind me, taking Sadie and resting her on my bed. I closed the curtain separating the bed from the rest of the quarters, my eyes falling on the blood stained desk. I cringed at the memory of all her blood that left her body to make that stain. I shook it off, turning back to Sadie and sitting myself on the edge of the bed at her side. My eyes roved over her face, enjoying the soft pink blush of her cheeks and luscious redness of her plump lips. Her head laid tilted to the side, the sweeping curve of her long neck exposed to my view. My eyes traveled lower, smiling at the even rhythm of her breasts rising and falling.

_Open yer eyes, Sadie-luv._

XXXXXXX

I could feel his eyes on me, boring into my face. I willed my smile away, knowing this must be tormenting him. I suppose it wasn't very nice to mess with him like this, after all my illness had put him through. But I couldn't resist the opportunity. When he began to caress my face, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up my rouse much longer. I rolled to my side, wincing, having forgotten about my injuries. I heard his startled intake of breath and my smile broke free.

"Quit staring at me and lay down with me," I laughed lightly, turning my head to look over my shoulder at him. His smirk was dashing as ever, and full of love and admiration for me. I rolled my head back to the side, listening to him removing his jacket and boots. I felt the shift in the bed as he lifted the blanket and climbed in side me, gently draping his arm over my waist. I moved slightly, allowing his other arm to settle beneath my head, my back pressed against his chest.

"Ye gave me quite a scare, luv," he whispered his lips tickling the edge of my ear.

I nuzzled my face in his arm, my finger tracing the tattoo by his wrists. "Captain Jack Sparrow? Scared?" I asked, playing coy.

His hand carefully rolled me to my back and his eyes stared down into mine. "Aye, very scared. Don't ye ever do that again. I have half a mind to lock ye in this cabin for the rest of yer life, ye reckless bonnie lass!" His face was serious, showing all the fear in his eyes.

"But you won't," I stiffened.

"Aye, yer right. Ye belong at the helm, by me side," his eyes softened. "At least then ye'd be in me sites at all times."

"I belong at your side Jack," I leaned up to kiss his lips. He leaned forward to greet me, his salty lips dancing over mine. He pushed me back into the bed, and I winced as the stitches in my side pulled. "Maybe we should continue this when I'm no longer stitched together like a dress," I laughed as he pulled away. I snuggled my head into the crook between his chin and shoulder.

"Ye look beautiful even when yer all sliced up," he chuckled.

"You flatter me," I teased, smiling. His laugh rumbled against my side, his hand resting against my stomach, holding my hand. "So where are we heading, Jack?" I asked, playing with his braided goatee. I raised my eyes to his face, concerned.

"Shipwreck Cove."


	18. Chapter 18

The early morning sun shone through the flimsy red curtain draped over the small window. The warmth of the rays mingled with the heat of his mouth, laying a trail down my neck and collarbone. I moaned softly as his hands traveled over my body, grazing over my breasts, the rough skin of his fingers teasing my nipples. My back arched off the bed as his mouth replaced his hands, his tongue lavishing lazily over the pert nubs, intermittenly biting them between his teeth. The mix of pleasure and pain was delightful, making moisture pool between my thighs. The coarse material of his breeches chaffed the insides of my thighs, adding to the erotic sensation. His tongue blazed a trail between my breasts and down my stomach. I watched through heavy lidded eyes as his head disappeared beneath the sheets. Soft lips grazed the sensitive skin of my thighs, nipping from my knee to my center. Teasingly, his breath brushed over where I wanted to be touched most before turning his attention to my other leg. His hands squeezed the skin at my waist, pulling me roughly towards his face. I sighed in gratification as he lapped at my delicate folds, sucking my sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth. I gripped the sheets over my head, moaning loundly and tugging at his bandana that bound my wrists to the headboard, as he pinched the swollen bead between his teeth. He pulled away and I groaned in frustration. It was torture not being able to touch him, and he knew it, his smirk tickling the well of my hip. His fingers danced between my thighs, delving deep and twisting as he pulled them away, then sinking them back in again. His naked chest slid against mine as he rose to claim my mouth again, his fingers driving me mad with pleasure. I moaned against his lips, tasting my juices on his tongue.

He pulled away again, removing his pants. His michevious eyes darkened with lust as they roved slowly over my naked for. I squirmed beneath his gaze, pulling against the bindings, keeping me from touching him, bending him to my will. I had awoken this way, his lips teasing the edge of my ear as his hands kneeded my breasts.

He lowered himself back over me, his hands wrapping tightly over the fabric around my wrists.

"Ye should learn not to sleep so heavily, luv," he whispered teasingly in my ear.

"Aye, Captain," I smirked coyly. "I suppose I am to be punished now?" I asked seductively.

Jack groaned, diving deep inside me in one hard thrust, my breath catching at the forse. He held my stare as he slowly pulled out, taunting my enterance, then sinking back into me, swallowing him to the hilt. His size stretched my narrow sheeth, grazing my most sensitive spot. My eyes rolled back and closed, and I arched my hips up to meet his. My breath hastened as he sped up his pace. He sat up between my legs, putting his hands beneath my ass, holding me bruisingly tight as he pounded me into the bed. The muted red light from the window glistened in the thin sheen of sweat that covered our bodies as I called out in ecstacy.

"God, luv," he groaned, his fingers digging tighter into my skin. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he leaned forward, untieing me from the bed, but leaving my wrists bound. He pulled me into a sitting position, stradling his lap. I rolled my hips back and forth, grinding against him. He moaned against my neck, tasting it hungrily. He met my movements, thrusting forward. His hands tugged at my hair, pulling my head back so he could ravish my breasts with his mouth. My moans grew louder as our movements quickened. I felt myself getting close, my muscles molding around his thick memeber as he thrust into me with earth-shattering force.

"Oh God Jack," I moaned as he bit down hard on my nipple while simutaneously diving as deep as possible inside me. Explosions of light burst behind my eyelids as I came undone, screaming his name. I felt the spasm of his release against my tight walls. Our movements slowed and he kissed me tenderly on my lips. He laid me back against the pillows before pulling out of me. Laying down on his side next to me, he slowly freed my wrists, kissing both lovingly over the red marks that had formed. I laid there with my eyes closed, shaking with the remnants of my release.

"Ye look well punished, Sadie-luv," he chuckled, running his knuckle down my cheek.

"Excellently pleased- I mean punished Captain," I said hoarsly, my rapid breathing slowly returning to normal. Jack tucked his arm beneath me and pulled my body flush against his.

"We'll have to leave this room eventually,Jack," I said, trying to sound serious. We hadn't left his room since we had arrived at Shipwreck Cove a week before. My wounds healed surprisingly quickly, shocking the doctor when my shattered leg healed itself by the end of the three weeks it took us to sail into port. Jack's theory was the water from the Fountain had sped up the healing process, but I didn't really care about the how. It had felt amazing to be able to walk again, without the assistance of the crutch Raghetti had made me after the wound in my side healed. Jack became increasingly aggetated, prone to long pacing sessions in his cabin, the closer we got to the cove. When I had asked what was wrong, I recieved a mumbled reply about hating to me on land for too long. As soon as we arrived, he rushed me off to his room inside the complex, affectivley keeping me too busy to protest or ask questions.

"No we don't, luv," he said, caressing my arm where it lay on my side.

"Whats here that you don't want me to see Jack?" I pressed.

"Nothing to worry yer pretty head 'bout, darling," he kissed my shoulder.

"Don't give me that Jack Sparrow. You're hiding something," I pulled away, sitting up and tucking the sheet around my chest. "What is it?"

He remained silent, his gaze turning away from me. A loud knocking startled me and I dropped the sheet.

"Looks like yer about to find out," Jack muttered under his breath. "Cover yerself up, luv. Seems we have company," he said gruffly as he rolled out of bed and pulled on his pants. Bare chested he sauntered over to the door. I pulled the sheet back around me, as whomever was on the other side of the door began pounding again. With one last glance in my direction, Jack opened the door.

"Teague," he ground out. "As ye can see, I'm a bit busy. Entertaining a bonnie lass an' all," he gestured towards me and I blushed. "Ye know how wenches are, always desirin' attention," he winked at the man standing in the doorway.

"Jack!" I shouted, getting up from the bed, making sure I was covered by the sheet. I stomped across the room and stuck my hand out to the man. "Sadie Morgan, Jack's bonnie lass," I said sarcastically, shooting Jack an angry look. The man took my hand, and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of my knuckles.

"Pleasure Miss Morgan," he smirked. the expression was oddly familiar. "Whats a beautiful lady such as ye doin' with the likes of Jack Sparrow?" he righted himself, standing in a pose I had seen somewhere else before.

I smiled, looping my arms around Jack's. "Hmm, thats a good question, sir," I smiled coyly, looking up at Jack's face, resting my cheek against his shoulder. His nose twitched and he grimaced, not liking my game. "What is a girl such as I doing with a filthy, theiving pirate like Captain Jack Sparrow?" I purred.

He shifted out of my grasp, and I smiled, resting my hand on my hip.

"Captain Teague, I believe we can take this little chat elsewhere," he moved towards the door as the man nodded, smiling at my show and Jack's discomfort.

"Ye'll join us won't ye, luv? Once yer more...appropriately dressed?" Teague's eyes twinkled playfully and Jack opened his mouth to protest.

"Of course Captain Teague," I curtsied slightly, cutting Jack off. Teague tipped is hat to me and I closed the door before Jack could utter a word. I leaned my back against the closed door. There was something very familiar about Captain Teague that nagged at my mind. Jack's reaction and obvious discomfort around the man only deepend my curiosity. He had a lot of history here that I had no clue about. I pushed myself off the door, walking across the room and opening the suitcase full of my clothes. I stood over it pondering what to wear for my Shipwreck Cove debut.

XXXXXXX

"So hear ye ran into some trouble Jacky," Teague strummed at the strings of his guitar absentmindedly. I scanned the crowded dining hall, full of dirty seamen and seedy women. I took a swig from my mug of rum. Our voices stayed tucked in the private corner where we sat.

"Nothin' the _Pearl_ can't handle," I replied cooly. I was annoyed to have had left my room, and Sadie. I had hoped to stay locked in there until repairs were done on the _Black Pearl_ and we could set sail, avoiding any and all inhabitants of the Cove. Leave it to Teague to ruin my carefully laid plans.

"An' Barbossa, dead by yer own hand. Again," he chuckled, still plucking away at the strings. "Story goes he took yer woman an' had 'er whipped," he eyed me carefully.

My anger flared at the memory and I finished off my rum, washing the rage back down. "Aye, an' the stinking, slimy codpiece would do best to stay dead this time." Sadie hated those scars.

"Yer crew seems quite taken with the girl. Whats she to ye, Jacky-boy? Never seen ye get torn up over a woman 'fore."

"She's not like any other lass in this world," I said, Teague not catching the double meaning judging by his furrowed brow. I gestured for him to move closer as I leaned across the table that separated us. He set his guitar down and rested his arms on the table top, his eyes roaming around the room. I told him about how I came across Sadie, popping up out of nowhere into a different time. How she had the book and the necklace and had set sail with us to find the Fountain of Youth. I lied and said we hadn't found anything, instead turning back because of the storm. A story I had made sure the crew would reiterate if asked. He listened intently, nodding when neccessary his eyes widening in shock at the fact that Sadie was in fact from the future, or another plain of exsistence.

"Special lass ye got yerself, boy," he sat back in his chair after I finished the story. "An' a pretty one at that," his gaze traveled to the double doored entrance to the hall. A wide smile spread over his face and I followed his stare. My eyes fell upon Sadie and my stomach dropped. _Of course she would dress in one of her ridiculously inappropriate get ups_, my mind grumbled. The room went silent, all eyes on her. The tight material of her corsetted bodice hardly encased her raised breasts, a thin band of skin showing above the skirt she wore. The black lace of the skirt clung to the tops of her thighs, over the knee boots incasing her legs. I swallowed heavily, cursing my empty mug. Her long red curls were pinned up and wrapped in my bandana, the same bandana that not long before had bound her wrists as I...my thoughts trailed off before I shook my head and turned them back to Sadie. Soft tendrils escaped the wrapping over her forehead, framing her face and whispering over her bare shoulders. The red of her corset stood out against her sunkissed skin and her khol rimmed eyes danced with mischeif as they scanned the room.

Teague rose from his chair and walked across the room. I rolled my eyes as he tilted his hat to her and took her hand, tucking it in the crook of his elbow. The sound of her heels echoed through the room, the only other sound being that of the jealous women whispering to their companions, as the men continued to stare open mouthed at Sadie. A smirk played at her cherry red lips as they strode up to the table where I sat, thoughts of shooting every man in the room rolling through my head.

"Don't let me stop the party," she laughed to the room and took a seat in the chair Teague had pulled out for her. The noise in the room resumed, most talking about Sadie. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Ye'll be the death of me woman," I growled as she pulled away.

"Would you expect anything less of me Jack?" she asked lovingly. I softened at her love filled eyes and returned her smile.

"Of course not, luv," I brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "But ye shouldn't be walking in a place like this, in attire like that, all by yer onesies," I gestured to all her exposed skin.

"Jacky is right Miss Morgan," Teague interjected, watching our exchange with curiosity.

"Please, its Sadie," she smiled. "And I am perfectly capable of protecting myself." As if to reiterate her statement, she withdrew a cutlass from her long boot and lifted her skirt, revealing a dagger and gun tucked securly into her garters. Teague's and my eyes widened as she set the sword on the table and sat back in her chair, crossing her legs smugly. "And I'm sure Jack can attest to my skill with a sword."

Teague looked to me, his eyes questioning. "Aye, she speaks the truth," I raised my hand, gesturing to someone to bring us some more rum. A woman brought bottles and mugs over promtly, shooting Sadie a curious glance before turning away. "Bested me in a duel aboard me own ship."

"Ye bested the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow?" Teague laughed. "Truely a site to bee seen, eh?"

Sadie nodded and giggled. "So if you don't mind me asking, how do you know the infamous Captain?" she asked, her leg brushing against mine as she shifted in her seat. I opened my mouth the cut off Teague's responce, but he was too quick.

"Why, I be his father, luv," he smiled.

"Oh!" Sadie looked at me, surprised. "He hadn't mentioned family before."

"Aw Jacky-boy! Embarrassed by yer own Da are ye? I'm hurt," he put his hand to his chest dramatically, chuckling. I glared at him, my lip curling at his theatrics. I grunted in response and Sadie must had sense my discomfort because she quickly changed the subject.

"Is that your guitar?" she eyed the instrument excitedly.

"Aye, it be mine," he said picking it up and setting it across his lap. "Ye like music lass?"

"I play actually," she responded and I smiled at Teague's shocked expression. Sadie was making quite an impression on dear ol' dad. "Do you mind?" she gestured to the guitar.

He handed it to her wordlessly and we watched as she wrapped her hand around it's neck, closing her eyes. With a deep sigh of relief, her fingers began to dance over the strings in a lively tune. Her smooth voice caressed our ears as she began to sing.

_"Finally your time has come_

_Now's my chance to turn and run_

_Like I always do_

_Build a story in my head_

_It was love before we met_

_Happy, with my idea with you_

_Stay where you are_

_Please don't break my heart_

_Love you in my daydream_

_Dont open your mouth, open your mouth_

_Everything I'll ever need_

_Spoil it now, spoil it now_

_You stood up and I fell down_

_Watching you, watching me_

_I know what you wanna do_

_But I'm afraid of my wish coming true_

_So I paint a picture in my mind, that_

_I go back to older times_

_Its better than being with you_

_Stay where you are_

_Please don't break my heart_

_Love you in my daydream_

_Don't open your mouth, open your mouth_

_Everything I'll ever need_

_Spoil it now, spoil it now_

_You stood up and I fell down_

_I don't know how to come down_

_I was lost and now I am found_

_You stood up and I fell down_

_Love you in my daydream_

_Don't open your mouth, open your mouth_

_Everything I'll ever need_

_Spoil it now, spoil it now_

_Love you in my daydream."_

The room burst out in a chorus of applause, everyone having stopped what they were doing to stare at the mystery woman with the raspy voice. She sat with her eyes still closed, a content smile turning up the corners of her mouth. I leaned over, kissing the smile gently.

"Stunnin' voice ye got there luv," Teague sat back in his chair. "What say ye dogs? Shall we beg another tune out of Captain Sparrow's bonnie lass?"

The room, now bursting to the brim with people, broke into excited shouts and whoops. She blushed and looked to me.

"Play us a dancin' jig, savvy," I smirked at her.

"Aye aye Captain," she saluted me and then broke out in a fast song, her foot tapping to the beat.

**Author's note: So originally, this was going to be the last chapter and I was going to continue on to a sequel. But once I started writing it, my mind just kinda exploded all over the paper. So I've decided that instead of a sequel, I'm just going to continue adding to this story. Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and review pretty please! Much loves! xoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

There was quite a commotion going on in the dining hall. It could be heard throughout the Cove. It was when the loud stomping started that I decided to go investigate. The sounds of claps and laughter grew louder the closer I got to the hall. The pirates of Shipwreck Cove were a vivacious bunch, but never had they made this much noise. We lived a quiet life here, well as quiet as a pirate's life can be. There was constant drinking and the occasional brawl over gambling losses, but after most of the Pirate Lords set out on their various adventures following the battle with the East India Trading Company things turned mundane and almost normal. Adjusting my hat and putting my hand to my sword, in case there were trouble, I pushed open the doors to the hall. The site before me was far from expected. Men and women danced around the room in a semi-circle, crowding around one corner. From my vantage point, I couldn't see what they were gathering around. The room was full of smiling faces and lively music, sloshing mugs of rum and people clapping a beat against their legs. I made my way across the room, shoving aside drunks that stood in my path. I elbowed my way through the crowd and gasped at the site before me. I had never thought I'd see Jack Sparrow again, since he didn't much like this place. It irked me that I hadn't heard of the _Black Pearl's_ arrival, but knowing Jack, he was currently on the hunt for yet another person who stole his beloved ship. What surprised me most was the scantly clad redhead sitting upon his lap, playing Captain Teague's guitar. The way Jack was smiling at her, tapping is boot along to the music she played. Her eyes were closed and her voice sailed over the noise of the room in a tune about drunken pirates and deadly sins. Jack didn't seem the least bit phased by being so close to his father, in fact the two seemed to be getting along. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched the intimate exchange between Jack and the woman on his knee. He would randomly touch her, pushing a stray curl off her shoulder or whispering something in her ear. Maybe she was just another whore, intent on entertaining the likes of Captain Jack Sparrow. But her style of dress was something I had never seen before. No respectable, or non-respectable woman dressed like that. There was more skin than fabric on her person. I did however have to smile a bit, noticing the gun and dagger tucked into her garters. _Clever, I'll have to try that sometime,_ I thought. Dresses weren't the easiest thing to move about in amongst pirates or aboard a ship, but it was nice to feel like a lady when surrounded by so many men.

The woman stopped playing and the room exploded with hoots and hollers, the people begging for more. Teague turned away from Jack and the woman, catching my eye. He smiled and stood.

"Hush ye scurvy dogs! Ye've run Miss Morgan ragged! I suggest we let the lass rest or she nay may play for us again," he shouted over the grumbles and protests of the group. But they didn't argue. No one argued with the Keeper of the Code, at risk of a quick shot through the heart if they dared speak against him. They disbanded, the girl smiling modestly and shooing away any man who approached her until eventually pulling the gun from her garter and setting it across her lap. I had to smile at her courage, not many woman would pull out a gun in a room full of sea-hardened pirates.

"So you are the source of all the ruckus," I made my way up the the girl. She stood, tucking the gun back in her garter and held out her hand.

"Sadie Morgan," her smile was infectious and her green eyes sparkled. I shook her hand and looked at Jack, he was watching her, his expression something I had never seen on his face before.

"Jack Sparrow. I'm surprised to see you here," I didn't offer my name to her, instead turning my attention to Jack.

"My apologies . I did not know ye wished to keep track of my wee self," he stood beside Sadie, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Seems such a trivial piece of information to the Pirate King."

"You're the Pirate King? Elizabeth Swann?" Sadie gasped in surprise. "I've read stories about you! How you led the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court in battle against the EITC! I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you!"

I furrowed my brow at her, I had certainly never seen or heard of her before, but she knew me. And what was she doing with Jack?

"Yes, but its Elizabeth Turner now," a wave of longing washed over me, longing for my husband.

"Oh! Yes, sorry," she mumbled looking at her feet.

"It is quite alright," I reassured her. I looked at Jack. "You killed Barbossa. Again."

"Aye, I did. Why, was he a friend of yer's?" he asked, smirking.

"He was a Pirate Lord, Jack. And you didn't leave him the chance to name his successor before he passed," I grumbled. Once the news had gone around that Barbossa had been killed (again), pirates had flocked to the Cove to try and claim his lordship. It was quite an honor to be a pirate of the Brethren Court and everyone wanted a piece of the infamy. It had eventually gotten so bad that I refused to see anyone who wanted to discuss it.

"Then why do ye name one yerself?" he chuckled. "Seems to be yer way. Takin' control an' all. Ye should probably just name yerself!"

"We need to call a meeting of the Brethren!" I said annoyed. Damn Jack Sparrow always had a way of irritating me.

"Oh so we're ta call a gathering of the Brethren every time Barbossa gets sent to the Locker? That seems highly inconvenient, what with the Royal Navy roaming about and all the treasure still to be plundered," Jack wiggled his hand in the air, swaying on his heels in his odd way of talking. "I meself do not have the time to wait here for all the oh so punctual Pirate Lords to honor the call."

"Is that so? Tell me, what grand adventure is Captain Jack Sparrow setting off on this time," I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and raising a brow. Sadie flinched and Jack looked at her with worry. Something crossed Sadie's face as she shook her head, silently brushing off Jack's attention. Her eyes looked at me, secrets behind them. I squinted at her, suspicion raising.

"There is always adventure to be had at sea, 'Lizabeth," Jack talked around the question.

"The songs been sung already Jack. And if you try to leave, I'll have the _Pearl_ blasted to smithereens," I wouldn't really. I'm not that cruel. And I'm sure Jack knew this, but he didn't say anything. Unusual for Jack Sparrow. "Well I'm starved. You sir," I pointed to a man a few feet away. "Some food for me and my guests, please." The man nodded and scurried away. I took a seat next to Teague and opposite the couple as they settled back into their seat. Jack pushed his chair closer to Sadie's and smiled sheepishly when she giggled and blushed, poking fun at him quietly.

"I've never seen Jack act like this," I said to Teague, keeping my voice a whisper so only he would hear.

"Aye, thinking the same thing meself. There be somethin' about that girl. I can feel it in me bones," he said, matching my whisper. The man returned with food and drink and conversation lulled as we ate. _Yes, there is something about this Sadie Morgan. And I am going to find out what it is._

XXXXXXX

I couldn't have felt more uncomfortable at this moment. My emotions were in a tangled mess. Part of me was excited to meet the famed Pirate King Elizabeth Turner, a woman I had idealized as a child, reading stories of her courage and bravery. A much larger part of me couldn't forget what I had been told. It tore at me, having kept it a secret from everyone, including Jack. I wasn't sure why I hadn't said anything, but I had heard rumors of the companionship between Elizabeth and Jack, having fought and traveled together before. She had been in the party that had rescued him from Davy Jones Locker. It was his vote that made her King. I felt guilty for what I was going to have to do.

_"Wake up Sadie Morgan." the voice echoed in my ear. I opened my eyes, squinting them at the bright sun overhead. I sat up and looked around. I was on a sandy white beach, surrounded by waves lapping at the shore. Everything was so clear and beautiful, all ocean had never seemed so blue, the sand never so flawless. I wiggled my toes, marveling at the fact that my leg was no longer broken. Come to think of it, nothing else hurt either. I lifted my shirt to see nothing, not even a scar. Frantically I stood, spinning in a circle, looking for Jack. My eyes fell upon a man of middle age, his blonde hair so light it was almost white with eyes the exact same mixture of shades as the sea behind him._

_"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked reaching for my cutlass, coming up empty._

_"There is no need to be afraid Miss Morgan," the man said, a gentle reassuring smile on his face. _

_"Am I-am I dead?" I asked, it the only explanation I could put together in my mind._

_"Yes and no. You are in between."_

_"In between?"_

_"Yes. I've brought you here because I have a very important quest for you," he gestured for me to come closer._

_"What kind of quest?" I asked, taking a few steps towards him but remaining a couple feet away._

_"When Jack Sparrow was rescued from Davy Jones's Locker he disrupted the balance of time. The rift his return created was allowed him to travel between your world and his own. This disruption is causing the veil between life and death to crumble. If the veil completely crumbles, the whole world will be destroyed," he said, his voice grave. _

_"And I am supposed to fix this veil? How?" I asked. The task seemed impossible. Especially since right now, I am dead. _

_"Your destiny was set long before you were born Sadie Morgan," he said cryptically._

_"So I've been told. I've read the book, I know about the prophecy. Is Aqua da Vida the way to fix the veil?"_

_"In a manner of speaking yes. But the prophecy is but a mere grain of sand in your destiny Miss Morgan. Your ancestor Captain Henry Morgan, was the original Pirate King, back when he and Bartholomew set down the Pirate Code and founded the Brethren Court. By order of the Code its you that is rightful Pirate King."_

_I pondered this, thinking back to the stories I had read about the infamous Pirate King. She had done many great things, lead pirates, who would sooner shoot each other than join together to fight, in a battle against the EITC, she had helped defeat the famed Davy Jones after saving Jack himself from the Locker. _

_"I have hardly been with pirates at all. They don't know me, how can I be King when I can't prove my claim?" I asked. _

_"Have you not seen the affect you have had on Captain Sparrow's crew in the short time you've been together?" he asked, an eyebrow raised._

_"Yes, but that's just one crew. Jack Sparrow's crew at that. There are a lot more pirates than I have met so far"_

_"There is a way to prove your claim, and all in the pirate Brethren will not be able to deny it. You must be King. If Captain Turner remains in the post, she will fail in the conquest to heal the balance," his voice was grave. "Captain Henry Morgan is still alive."_

_"Then shouldn't he be Pirate King? I thought he disappeared after taking down Panama?" I asked puzzled. _

_"There is an island, where he hid the treasure he gained in the burning of Panama. He hides with his treasure, disgraced in the eyes of the Queen he served."_

_"And how do I find this island?" I asked._

_"Set sail south, towards the Cape of Good Hope, I will guide the ship."_

_"I can't set sail anywhere. If you haven't noticed, I'm dead," I crossed my arms over my chest._

_"That may change," he said cryptically._

_As he said those words, I felt a tugging sensation throughout my body. I looked around, seeing nothing that could have caused the feeling._

_"It's time Sadie Morgan, remember what I've said. The prophecy says only you will succeed," his image faded, I could almost see the ocean through his body._

_"Wait! What if I can't do it? What if the prophecy is wrong? I'm just a girl who landed on a pirate ship!" I yelled as his form became more corporeal. He simply smiled at me and faded away to nothing, just as the beautiful world around me went black._

My thoughts traveled away from my time with the mysterious man and my time in-between. I looked at Jack, laughing at something Elizabeth had said. The two were conversing easily, like old friends, which they were so it shouldn't have irked me the way it did. She was a married woman for Christ's sake, and I knew I had nothing to be jealous of. If Jack wanted her he would of had her already. But for some reason it still bothered me. Teague shrugged his shoulders apologetically at me as I turned my gaze away. My eyes traveled over the room. Some men who had grabbed instruments and played along with me had continued the fun on the other side of the room, people laughing and dancing around them. I was surprised that these people seemed so lively in the mornings and wondered what dinners around here looked like. A man across the room caught my eye. More like I caught his, he was staring at me intently from his post up against a wall. He raised his mug to me and took a drink, never breaking my gaze. I smiled, nodding my head slightly, acknowledging him before turning my attention elsewhere. I looked at Jack and Elizabeth again, their voices still mingled in conversation. Sighing in frustration, I settled back into my chair and watched the dancers across the room. _Well at least everyone else is having fun. _

With a huff, I decided I could no longer take just sitting here. I rose from my chair, tucking my sword back in my boot and stomped off, ignoring any protests from Jack. I made my away across the room and watched the men play their instruments, letting the music soothe me. My foot started to tap to the beat, and before long I was all into it, swinging and dancing with the others. A hand fell on my shoulder and I turned angrily, expecting to see Jack. Instead the man who had caught my eye earlier was standing their, an amused expression on his face.

"May I have this dance Miss?" he asked in an eloquent voice, bowing slightly at the waist while still smiling up at me.

"It would be my pleasure," I returned his smile. This was definitely going to piss off Jack, but at the moment I didn't care. He was probably still over talking to Miss Pirate King. The man righted himself and took my hand, leading me in a fast paced couples dance.

"I'm Sadie by the way," I said over the music.

"Lovely name for a lovely lass. My name is Charles. Charles Vance." his hand felt warm where it rested on my lower back. I eyed him as we danced, his hair was a interesting combination of red and brown, off set by turquoise eyes. He had a charming, easy-going smile that made his tall, muscular frame less intimidating.

"You're a good dancer," I giggled, fumbling over my feet, unfamiliar with the dance.

"I could teach you if you like Miss Sadie," he smiled his disarming smile.

I scoffed. I could dance, I was just unfamiliar with this one. "Call me Sadie, and I'm usually pretty light on my feet."

"I would never be able to tell," he laughed, causing me to frown. Who did this idiot think he was? Who asks someone to dance then insults them? Well I'll show him. I removed my boots, I thrust them and my cutlass into his hands. "Hold these. If you try to run off with it, I'll shoot you dead. Those are my favorite boots." He just stared at me surprised as I hiked my skirt up higher, holding it as I began to move my feet in an quick dance Grandmama had taught me as a child. My stockinged feet moved swiftly over the floor as I spun and twirled. People around me hooted and hollered and I smiled, letting the music sweep over me and carry me across the floor. The song ended and I stopped, breathing heavily. I bowed dramatically at the crowd and turned to Charles to retrieve my things.

"I stand corrected," he smiled easily.

"I'm not one to be underestimated."

"Your modesty is most appealing," he laughed.

I chuckled, "Never been one for modesty."

He eyed me up and down, undressing me with his gaze. "I can see that," he smirked.

"Don' even think about it boy," said a gruff voice behind me.

"Jack! We were just dancing," I spun around to face him. He put his arms around my waist, giving Charles a smug smile, clearing marking his territory. I turned in Jack's embrace and rested my back against Jack.

"An; ye are a lovely dancer, luv," he said close to my ear. I melted into his arms, my previous irritation fading away.

"My dance partner seem to think otherwise," I smirked at Charles, my hand lacing with Jack's where it rested against my hips.

"And I was sorely mistaken. Miss Sadie is a beautiful dancer," Charles gave me a charming smile while eying Jack over my shoulder. The tension between the two men was palpable. "Charles Vance. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he held his out out for Jack to shake.

Jack ignored his hands, instead turning me in his arms, "I think ye and I should go dance somewhere more- private," he whispered against my lips, making my blood run hot in my veins. Something about his jealousy and possessiveness caused my insides to melt and my knees to grow weak. I resisted the urge to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss. He moved his face away, smirking down at me when he saw the lust in my eyes.

"Excuse us, but we have private matters to attend to," Jack said, subtly hinting at what kind of "private matters" he really meant. He turned me towards the door, his hand on the small of my back.

"Yes, of course," Charles said to my retreating back. "It was quite a pleasure meeting you Miss Morgan. it is my only hope that we will meet again very soon," his smile was charming, but the genuineness didn't reach his eyes. I furrowed my brow as I looked over my shoulder at him one last time before walking away. I could feel his eyes following us through the hall, nervousness seeping into my bones.

Something about Charles Vance was not right, I felt it in my gut.

**Author's Note: Ok a little back note and history lesson. There was a privateer named Henry Morgan. He worked for the English Crown, sacking Spanish cities and ships around South America. He really did burn the original city of Panama, but the plunder was actually rather small. He was arrested by England, but pardoned and knighted by Queen Elizabeth 1. I have way over dramatized his story, making him into a great and noble pirate for the sake of my story. But it is way over dramatized. In reality, he may have been made very rich by the monarchy for his service, but he died fat, drunk, and alone and was neither remarkable, a pirate, or honorable. Just thought you all should know. And of course Charles Vance is a character of my own imagination, and he is very nicely paving the way for some pretty epic stuff yet to come! Reviews are always appreciated! xoxo**


End file.
